


Awakening

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Instead of just going back in time, Lucina and co. go back in time to another timeline where Robin is a boy. I tweaked the game plot so it works with a Chrom/M:Robin ship. Yes, they are married! This is NOT a M:Robin/Lucina nor is this a mpreg story.





	1. Need to Know

Before we get started!!

Everything will be explained...I'll try anyway.

This will be a multi-chapter fic, I just don't know how many yet.

There might be some plot holes, but really, if you look at FE: Awakening, it's FULL of plot holes. Don't even get me started. So if my story has plot holes, it'll fit right in.

This will follow the plot with time skips for parts that don't pertain much to the whole Grima thing.

Lucina's parent Robins are the default ones.

Aside from Chrom/Robin, the only other confirmed ship is Lissa/Frederick, but it's mild.

There's no smut.

I think that's everything. So, ENJOY!

 


	2. Unwelcome Change

                Lucina sheathed Falchion. She made it through the portal. She didn’t see the other children or Morgan. Hopefully they were somewhere safe. She would find them eventually. Right now, she had something more important to do.

                The Shepherds approached her.

                “It seems all the creatures are vanquished.” Frederick’s familiar voice was as even as she remembered. “This young man took care of the others.”

                Lucina slowly turned. Her heart immediately felt lighter. Father, Aunt Lissa, Uncle Frederick, and…who was that? He had white shaggy hair, golden brown eyes, and that purple coat. The same coat Mother always wore that Morgan eventually took. He looked just like Mother only…

                “Um.” Aunt Lissa fidgeted nervously. “I never got to thank you…for before. So…thank you.” She smiled brightly. “You were very brave.”

                “You saved my sister’s life. Thank you.” Chrom placed a hand on his chest. “My name is Chrom. My little sister, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin.” He gestured to each person.

                Lucina was never more thankful for the mask. This mysterious man’s name was Robin also? It couldn’t be a coincidence. The hair, the eyes, the coat, the name, the face! It had to be Mother, yet it couldn’t. This was clearly a man.

                “Might I ask your name?”

                She mentally shook her head deepening her voice. “Marth. You may call me Marth.”

                “Marth? After the heroic king of old?” He nodded. “You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?”

                “I’m not here to talk about me.” Lucina said harshly. She couldn’t afford to get attached to any of them. “This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.” She gave each of them a lingering look before calmly walking away despite the roaring heart pounding in her ears.

                This wasn’t good. Why was Mother a ‘he’? Did that mean someone else in this timeline was to be her mother? What of Morgan? Would he still be her little brother? How would this change the course of events?

                Oh, this wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Lucina would have to try twice as hard to keep this timeline safe. 


	3. Two Falchions

                Lucina wasn’t sure what was wrong when she entered the arena and Falchion didn’t glow. Naga had said that whenever this timeline veered from her’s, Falchion would glow.

                In her timeline, her parents defeated Basilio’s champion. So by taking Lon’qu’s place, Lucina should have altered the timeline, yet Falchion didn’t react.

                Did this mean she was going to lose or something else?

                She wished Laurent was here. He’d probably know or have a few theories at least.

                Lissa tugged on Chrom’s cloak. “Look!”

                “I see him.”

                Lucina couldn’t decide if her disguise was that good or if her future father was just that…

                “Marth! One question before we begin.”

                Lucina shook her head grabbing the hilt of Falchion.

                “Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us.” Chrom unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion giving it a dramatic spin. Lucina mirrored it. His eyes went wide when he saw her blade. “There’s no way. Where did you get that?” He demanded.

                Lucina said nothing.

                Robin surveyed the area. Two mages, four warriors, and two knights. Those knights could be a problem. “Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should.” Chrom took off at a run towards Lucina. “mind our distance. Damn it, Chrom!”

                Chrom summersaulted into the air and brought his Falchion down on Lucina. She barley managed to block it in time, the force pushing her back a bit. She pushed forward with everything she had causing him to spring back.

                The swords came together in a loud clash of steel. Every swing Chrom made, Lucina parried. “Who taught you to fight like that?”

                They leapt apart from each other like ill fitting magnets, spinning their swords the exact same way before lunging at each other, swords first.

                Miraculously, neither blow landed.

                With her speed, Lucina pivoted and summersaulted into the air. “My father!” She brought her Falchion down on Chrom. Instead of blocking, he jumped aside just in the nick of time.

                Before she could take a swing at him, Lucina caught movement in the corner of her eye and twisted back. A bolt of lightning striking where she’d just been.

                “Back off!” Robin was by Chrom’s side, a Thunder tome open, and swirling with ready magic.

                One on one, Lucina stood a chance, but together, the odds were not in her favor.

                “Who is your father?” Chrom growled readying his sword.

                “Is now really the time?” Robin hissed.

                Lucina agreed. “I’ve said enough for one day, sir.”

                Chrom wasn’t satisfied. “Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these wall, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can’t promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you.”

                “Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance. We shall see who shames who!” Bad odds or not, she had to win.


	4. Grima 1

_I rested on the barren land using my Risen King’s lap as a pillow under what I can only assume use to be a very lovely tree. I wagged my fingers as though conducting an invisible orchestra. I tried teaching my king to hum once. It didn’t work out, but at least I had a good laugh. I had been in such high spirits I only killed a couple hundred thousand people that day._

_Sometimes I miss laughing at things that aren’t destructive then I remember that useless piece of me is what’s left of my humanity and it’s incredibly stupid and should be ignored. It’ll be extinguished eventually._

_I reached up and stroked my Risen King’s cheek affectionately._

_“Robin.” He said in that gravely voice. His hand going over mine._

_I laid there staring up into his glowing red eyes. “When Lucina contacts Naga, will you be ready to jump with me? To skip timelines and destroy another world with me?” This was my first time creating a Risen King after all my time jumps so I wasn’t sure how well he’d fair the trip. I was a bit worried. Another annoying human trait waiting to be snuffed out. “If I manage to integrate with that timeline’s Robin, I’ll find you. I need my Risen King.”_

_“Will wait. Always wait.”_

_I smiled. “I knew I could count on you, my love.”_


	5. Foreseer

               Robin found Chrom alone in the garden. “What are you doing out so late?”

               He twisted to see his approaching friend. “Oh, hi, Robin. Just…dueling with some unpleasant thoughts.” They stood side by side gazing up at the stars. “Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there’s something you should know first.” Chrom took a deep breath. He’d would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried how Robin would take the news. “Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence…it was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barley wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. I know how they affected Emmeryn.”

                Robin placed a gentle hand on his bare bicep. “Such an experience would change anyone.”

                He nodded. “When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy. Plegia’s desire for vengeance. Our own people’s unbridled rage. My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults-and stones. She still bears the scar from one…But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood.” The grip on his bicep tightened. “I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse’s spirit was mended and the people ‘forgave’ her? She never resented them for it.” His voice went soft. “She represents the best of the halidom-the part most worth protecting. She IS peace.” Now his voice was hard, full of anger. “But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death’s agent.”

                “Chrom!”

                “Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to.”

                “Well spoken, sir.” The friends watched Lucina emerge from the shadows.

                “Marth.”

                “Good evening to you.” She spoke as if none of this was weird.

                “How did you get in here?”

                “That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove.”

                “There?” The prince blanched. “But how would you…?”

                Robin gave him a curious look.

                “I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds.

                The other man sighed. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

                “It’s only a small hole.” Chrom defended. “And I’d thought it well concealed.”

                “Obviously not well enough.” Robin gestured to Lucina.

                “Your secret is safe with me.” She assured them. “I come here only to warn you.”

                This grabbed Chrom’s attention. “Warn us?”

                “The exalt’s life is in danger.”

                “What, Emmeryn? That’s absurd. She’s guarded at all hours.”

                Lucina had to tell them and hope her tale would be believed. “What if.” She swallowed. “What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? a future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight.”

                Robin couldn’t help it, he snorted. “Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?”

                Oh well, it was time for plan B. “Yes, I expected you wouldn’t believe me. So allow me to prove it!” Lucina freed her sword. Chrom immediately grabbed for his. “I’m about to save your life…from him.”

                As soon as the word left her lips, an assassin sprang from the thick bushes. Lucina tossed her Falchion into the air leaping after it just as the assassin would have cleaved her in two. In mid-air, she flipped, grabbed her sword, and sliced down as one would cutting an apple.

                The dead assassin fell without making a single sound.

                Lucina flicked her wrist before sliding her sword home. “I trust this proof will suffice?”

                Though Chrom was clearly convinced, Robin was not. Who’s to say this whole charade wasn’t a play to lure Chrom into a false sense of security? Of course, hadn’t Frederick said something similar about him?

                Despite his misgivings, Robin decided that if Chrom trusted this mysterious person, then he would too.

                The bushes moved again, and second assassin sprang forward. Lucina spun around, her toes catching on the first assassin’s discarded blade. She fell back, but not before the new assassin swung, his dagger breaking her mask. Chrom was there, releasing his Falchion and slicing in one graceful movement.

                Like the one before him, the assassin collapsed to the ground. Dead.

                Chrom opened his mouth to ask if Lucina was alright, but a gasp escaped when he saw her. “Wait, you’re-you’re a woman?”

                She grinned. “And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out until just now.”

                Robin shook his head. He’d figured it out at the arena. Though the two fought eerily similar, Marth’s style was more dance like. She used her speed while Chrom used his strength. “The hips don’t lie, Chrom.”

                Lucina blushed.

                “They can. There’s a story about a blond monk that was more beautiful than any woman and his curves were envied thought out the land.” Chrom explained. “He eventually opened an orphanage along side a red headed mercenary.”

                “That’s.”

                A loud explosion from inside the castle cut Robin off. As one, the three raced inside.

                The battle had begun.

* * *

                With the enemy dead, gone, or being finished off by the rest of the Shepherds, Chrom went to check on Emmeryn. “Thank the gods you’re safe!”

                The exalt smiled. “It is you I have to thank, Chrom.”

                Phila bowed deeply. “I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty-they should have never made it into the castle in the first place.”

                “Peace, Phila” The falcon knight stood straight as Chrom spoke. “You couldn’t have known what was coming. Only Marth could have.”

                “Marth?” Emmeryn furrowed her brows.

                “Yes, I would speak more with.” Chrom glanced around. “Robin, where’s Marth?”

                “Last I checked, I wasn’t her keeper, though she was here a moment ago.”

                “Not again!” The prince darted off.

                “Chrom!” Robin hurried after him.

                Emmeryn chuckled to herself.

                The two men were able to catch up to Lucina before she escaped through the castle wall’s cleft.

                “Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good bye, you know.”

                She didn’t bother to face them. “I’m afraid I have a few bad habits.”

                “Good ones as well-you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you? some favor I can grant?”

                “Hearing you offer is reward enough.”

                “But there must be something.” Chrom insisted.

                “I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten.”

                Robin crossed his arms. He wondered if all people from the future were this evasive. “And what future averted?”

                Lucina now turned to them, her face grim. “After the exalt’s untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. But I’m sure that sounds like madness to you.”

                “Considering what just transpired, not really.”

                Chrom nodded. “Somehow, I know I can trust you and I hope someday to repay your favors.

                A small smile crept onto her lips. “Perhaps one day you shall. Until then.”

                They watched her easily climb through the hole.

                “Hey, Chrom?” 

                “Hmm?”

                “Why didn’t you just have the hole filled?”


	6. Chrom/Robin S Suport

                Chrom hurried down the castle halls towards the room Robin was using. Tomorrow the army would start their march on Plegia, towards the Mad King. This would be the last chance he had to speak privately with Robin. His last chance to…

                No, he couldn’t do this.

                He pivoted and started back towards his room. This was stupid. Robin would never….but the way the tactician’s eyes would brighten when ever they’d talked or the lingering touches.

                Yes, he could do this.

                Chrom whirled around and walked with renewed purpose. He had to tell Robin before they left. He needed to know one way or the other. He fingered the ring in his palm as he went. He could do this. He would do this.

                But the closer he came to Robin’s room, the more he could feel his confidence slipping. This was a mistake. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? It was a terrible idea! That’s why Robin was the tactician.

                He was about to change direction again, when a firm hand pressed into his back. “Ah, Blue, I can’t watch this anymore.” Gaius was pushing him forward. “The back and forth, ugh.”

                “G, Gaius?”

                The thief grinned around the sucker stick. “Bubbles is head over heels for you. It’s sickening really.”

                “What? How’d you?”

                “Anyone with eyes, but you apparently can see it.”

                They stopped in front of Robin’s room.

                “He’s in there, Blue. All ya have to do is knock.”

                If only it was that simple.

                Gaius ‘tsk’ed. He had to do everything. He gave three quick, loud knocks on the door before sprinting away.

                “Gaius, you sneaky, son of a.” Chrom hissed after him right as the door opened.

                “Chrom?” Robin stood in the door way without his iconic coat, gloves, or boots.

                “H, hey, Robin.”

                “Is something wrong?”

                “No, I, ah, just, can we talk? In there?” He pointed back towards the room.

                Confused, Robin stepped aside to let Chrom pass. He closed the door softly. He watched Chrom survey the room. He hadn’t changed anything though he’d brought several books from the library. “Are you sure everything’s okay? You’re acting weird.”

                “Am I? I think I’m acting perfectly normal, not fidgety at all.”

                “I didn’t say fidgety, but now that you mention it.”

                Chrom winced. “I have to tell you something. I’ve, I’ve tried to keep this bottled up and I can’t do it anymore.”

                “Keep what bottled up? Tell me what?”

                “Prepare yourself, because I’m going to say it!”

                “Chrom, calm down.” Robin held up his hands to stop him. “Take a few deep breaths.”

                He followed the tactician’s instructions taking several deep breaths.

                “Gods, what’s got you so worked up? Did something happen?” Robin gently rubbed Chrom’s arm.

                “Something’s been happening.”

                “Huh?”

                Chrom took a final deep breath. “We’re always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I’ve felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger and then I realized you were more than just a friend.”

                “As brothers?” Robin asked.

                “No, as, Robin, I, I, I’m in love with you. I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn’t realize it until we started spending so much time together. You always have my back no matter what and.” He took another deep breath. “Look, I know this is sudden and I’m coming on like a wyvern in heat.”

                “I’ve never seen that nor do I hope I ever do.”

                “But, here.” Chrom thrust his fist towards Robin clutching the ring. To his horror, he misjudged the distance and height and punched Robin square in the nose.

                The tactician back peddled clutching his bleeding nose. “Chrom?!”

                “Oh, gods, Robin, I’m so sorry.” He patted himself down for his handkerchief. He found it and offered it more carefully.

                Robin took it pressing it to staunch the bleeding.

                Chrom never felt more like an idiot than he did now. This was not how he pictured confessing his love to Robin. He was making a mess of everything. “I’m gonna go.” Before he did anything else to make this worse.

                He tried to escape, but Robin snatched his arm. “Yes, Chrom, my answer’s yes.”

                The room went silent.

                “However, our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other.” His voice sounded funny with his pinched nose. “I, love you too.”

                Chrom fell to his knees.

                “What’re you doing?” Robin watched him curiously.

                “I had a ring for you.”

                “A what?!”

                “I must have dropped it in my pa…haste to get my handkerchief.”

                It couldn’t have gone…ah! There it was, right next to the tactician’s bare foot. He grabbed the ring clambering to his feet. Robin took a step back to not accidently get hit again. Gods, Chrom felt like a clumsy oaf in front of him.

                The white haired man lowered the handkerchief checking to see if the bleeding had stopped.

“I’d like you to wear this ring.” He took Robin’s left hand, which still held the bloodied cloth. “As a symbol of my promise to you and as my love for you.” Without breaking eye contact, Chrom slid the piece of jewelry on the ring finger.

                “Wow.” Robin held his hand up. “It fits perfectly.”

                The prince was amazed as well. He’d meant to place the ring on his…his lover’s pinky thinking something so small would never fit on, well, he decided it wasn’t a good idea to tell his future husband he thought his hands were larger than they actually were.

                “Oh, Chrom, I can’t accept this.”

                His face fell. Was Robin having second thoughts? Did he want someone more his intellectual equal? Chrom wasn’t the smartest guy in the room, but he wasn’t stupid. Plus everyone seemed dull witted compared to Robin, everyone but Miriel anyways. He’d made Robin laugh on several occasions, both at and with him. Was it because he’d sarcastically called him ‘Mom’ that one time? Or maybe it was because Chrom had punched him in the face while trying to propose? Seriously, who does that? This was a bad idea after all. He’d murder Gaius for knocking on the door.

                “The ring has the Ylisse royal crest on it. You can’t mean to give me something so important.”

                Chrom let out a sigh of relief. Was that all? He stroked Robin’s cheek. “This was crafted to commemorate my birth, and later given to me by my father. Emm had suggested giving it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” Funny how’d she’d said person and not ‘woman’. “And that’s you. It will always be you. I love you.”

                Robin’s face went pink. He eyed the ring. To be given something so valuable. Someone like him that had no past, but this ring meant a future. A future with Chrom.

                “I want to give my greatest treasure to my new greatest treasure.”

                He knew he shouldn’t laugh. Right now was not appropriate, but it bubbled to the surface and he couldn’t stop himself. “You adorable dork.” He managed to say. “Did you get that line from Virion?”

                “No, I was being sincere.” Chrom protested not understanding what was so funny.

                “How can you call me your greatest treasure when I have blood on my face?”

                “I think you’re beautiful regardless.” Which only served to make Robin laugh harder. “Oh, come on, it’s not that funny.” Chrom pulled the other man into a hug. “Gesh, you’re lucky I like hearing you laugh.”

                Robin returned the embrace. “And I like that you make me laugh.” Through his mirth, he placed a soft kiss to his future husband’s lips. “I love you, Chrom.”


	7. Royal Wedding

                Lucina walked through the streets of Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Her heart warmed to all the happy faces of the celebrating people. Today was the royal wedding between Chrom and, well, Lucina was really sure whom he was marrying since Robin was a man. Perhaps Sumia or Cordelia or maybe even Sully. Lucina had liked those women. They were all very nice if a bit different.

                “Excuse me?” She spoke to a nearby old couple. “May I ask who is Prince Chrom’s lucky bride?”

                The elderly woman chuckled. “I don’t know if ‘bride’ is the right word. Brides tend to be women.”

                “Wait, what?”

                “Prince Chrom is marrying that brilliant tactician of his.”

                “Robin?!” Lucina couldn’t keep the shock from her face. “But, but, they’re both.”

                “Men?” The old husband glared at her. “What of it, miss?”

                “Nothing, I’m just…surprised.”

                “Calm down, dear. I’m sure she meant nothing by it.” The wife soothed her husband before speaking to Lucina. “You’ll have to forgive him. Though the majority of us support the union, there have been a few who are against it.”

                “Milord Robin is a good, good man. His strategic genius led our army to victory against Plegia. He helps settle disputes among the townsfolk. Plays with the children. Came up with better defenses against bandits.”

                Lucina’s mother had done the exact same thing. Was gender the only difference between the two?

                “With him by Prince Chrom’s side, Ylisse will prosper better than it ever has before.” The man beamed. “We even have support from Regna Ferox. Kahn Flavia and Kahn Basilio are even here to celebrate.”

                “That’s wonderful news.” Lucina smiled.

                “Exalt Emmeryn must be so proud. Naga rest her soul.” The married couple bowed their heads.

                Lucina followed suit. “May Naga rest her soul.”

                She let the couple continue on their way letting her worries surface.

                She was having trouble believing her ears. Chrom and a male Robin were married. What did that mean for her existence? Even if Robin couldn’t be her mother, Chrom could have married a different woman, but now?

                And what of Morgan?

                Lucina shook her head. None of that mattered. She was going to protect this timeline. She would not let hope die.


	8. Two Years Later

                “The two of you are going to Regna Ferox?” Tiamo asked placing a now sleeping baby Lucina in her crib. After the death of her whole family during the war with the Mad King, she’d thought her life was over until she heard the two rulers of Ylisse were looking for a surrogate who would then become the child’s governess. Being chosen had felt like Naga had given her a new purpose in life, a reason to why she had lived and others had not.

                Chrom nodded. “We owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action.”

                “Yes, I suppose you do.”

                He turned to Robin. “I want you to stay here with Tiamo and Lucina.”

                “What? Chrom, you can’t be serious.”

                “It’s too dangerous. I’d worry about you. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her.”

                “All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Don’t you think I’d worry about you too? You want Lucina to grow up with her whole family, that includes you. If something were to happen to you, what would I tell Lucina? That I was here twiddling my thumbs instead of watching my husband’s back?” Robin shook his head. “I’m going with you, Chrom. If you try and leave me here, I’ll just follow you on my own. Together we can be more than we can alone, remember?”

                “I agree. You could use his strategic thinking.” In the time she’d spent with Chrom and Robin, Tiamo had grown close to them and though she didn’t like being left behind, she knew there was little wisdom in her going. She would remain here and do what little she could. “I’ll watch over the little princess while you’re away, but you must promise, both of you, that you will stay safe. For Lucina’s sake.”

                Chrom held up his hands in surrender. “All right, I can see when I’m out matched. Honestly, I would feel better if you were by my side, Robin.”

                “By your side is where I plan to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware the name of the surrogate is Cordelia's Japanese name. That's the joke. Also, this is her only appearance. She will be mentioned later though.


	9. Of Sacred Blood part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a returning reader, I added an extra chapter Chrom/Robin S Support.

                Chrom hadn’t set foot in Plegia since he’d killed Grangrel. Hell, he didn’t even like to think about the place, and he would have liked to keep it that way.

                But Valm was a threat. Ylisse and Regna Ferox needed Plegia’s help if they were going to stop the Conqueror.

                Robin took Chrom’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Such a simple act squashed the trepidation.

                The husbands walked down the corridor with Frederick a few steps behind.

                Aversa met them halfway. “Greetings, Prince Chrom.” She bowed. “Plegia welcomes you.”

                “Aversa!” Chrom’s grip tightened painfully on Robin’s hand.

                “It seems fate has designs for me yet.” She smiled. “Please, follow me.”

                The small group continued down the corridor.

                “You serve the new king then? This…Validar?”

                “I do.”

                “They say he worships Grima.” Despite his distaste, Frederick’s expression remained blank.

                “Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers.”

                Two guards opened large double doors to allow them access to a room with a table and chairs.

                Aversa gestured to one side of the table. “My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Grangrel’s passing. It was a difficult time.” Chrom pulled out Robin’s chair for him before taking his own. Frederick stood behind them, his hands clasped behind his back. “But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but-Ah, here is my lord now.”

                Validar entered the room through a different set of doors. “An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia.” He sat across from them with Aversa at his side.

                “The honor is mine, good king.” Chrom paused squinting slightly. “Is it possible we’ve met before some…Gods! It can’t be.”

                “Oh ho, I’m quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissen royalty.” 

                The royal couple shared a look, both thinking the same thing. He looked just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn.

                “And you must be Sir Robin.”

                “You know of me, sire?”

                “The whole world knows of Ylisse’s master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes.”

                A chill rippled down Robin’s spine and he involentarily shuttered.

                “But we killed him.” Chrom whispered. He’d done the deed with his own two hands.

                “I know but.” Robin whispered back. “The resemblance. It’s uncanny.”

                “My.” Validar smiled sending another chill down Robin’s spine. “The negotiations haven’t even begun and already so much whispering.”

                Oops, they’d been caught. They could just hear the lecture from Frederick now.

                Chrom cleared his throat. “My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect.”

                Robin let out what he hoped sounded like an embarrassed chuckle. “We’ve been married for two years and yet we still act like newlyweds.”

                “Ah, yes, congratulations are in order, if a little late.”

                “Thank you.” He slid his arm through Chrom’s giving him a look that asked ‘what should we do?’.

                The prince shook his head slightly. Now was not the time for action.

                Validar raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Let us get down to business.” He snapped, and Aversa spoke.

                “Plegia can offer no soldiers, but we will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm.”

                The three Ylissens stared wide eyed, speechless. How much money did Plegia have?

                It was Frederick that found his voice first. “That is…surprisingly generous of you, milord.”

                Robin thought the whole thing sounded rather suspicious personally, but kept his mouth shut.

                “We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets.”

                “I would give troops as well.” Validar said. “But our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?”

                “Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar.” Perhaps, though Grimleal, this new king was a good thing for the people. Perhaps once this fight with Valm was over, there could finally be peace.

                “The honors is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations.”

                “As do I. Then, if there’s nothing else?” The husbands stood up. “My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox.”

                Aversa held up a hand to stop them. “I have one more introduction to make.”

                “Yes? And who would that be?” The two sat back down not wishing to be rude.

                “A hierophant, the highest of his order in Plegia.” Validar’s smile seemed to turn, not quite malicious, but it wasn’t friendly either.

                Footsteps echoed off the walls and two figures emerged. One wore a coat identical to Robin’s with a matching cowl to hide their face. The other gave the rest of the group goosebumps. The lower half of his face was covered so all the could see was greyish skin and glowing red eyes. He wore an outfit that was eerily similar to Chrom’s. Upon his head was a crown of black spikes.

                The room had gone completely silent.

                Unable to take it anymore, Robin asked. “So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier.”

                The hierophant didn’t respond.

                “I’m sorry, have I said something to offend you?”

                “The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it.” The hierophant finally spoke, his voice seeming to echo. “And the blood is strong.”

                Chrom furrowed his brow. The man sounded awfully familiar.

                “Were you.” Robing pointed at himself dumbly. “Talking to me?” Surely that wasn’t the case.

                Frederick did not like this disrespect towards his lords. “Good hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty.”

                “You are a long way from Ylisse, sir, but very well.” The hierophant took his cowl between his gloved fingers and slowly lowered it revealing white hair and golden brown. “Is that better?”

                There was a collective gasp from the Ylissen side.

                “My name is Robin. His is unimportant.” He gestured to the mysterious man.

                The mysterious man’s glowing eyes were aimed at the Ylisse tactician. “Robin.” His voice was guttural.

                “Oh and that was your name as well, wasn’t it?” The other Robin smirked. “What a strange coincidence.”

                Coincidence Robin’s foot. Something smelled fishy here and they were a long way from the ocean.

                “Why that is rather curious, now that you mention it. What are the odds?” Validar waved his hand dismissively. “In any case, I believe we are finished here.” He and Aversa stood up. “We will let you be on your w-“

                “Hold just one moment!” Chrom interrupted. “What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and my husband-“

                A deep growl coming from the mysterious man stopped him mid-tirade. The hierophant made a soothing noise as one would to a rabid dog.

                It worked, for in seconds, the growling ceased.

                The lone female lazily twirled her hair around her finger. “I’m afraid we’ve no time for trivial matters now, Your Highness.”

                “Trivial matters?!” Robin spluttered pointing at the hierophant. He didn’t care how rude it was. “He looks just like me!”

                She kept talking as though he’d never spoken. “We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous.”

                As one, the four exited the room the way Validar had come.

                Chrom gently pushed Robin’s arm back down to the table top. “Aversa’s right. We do have a long journey ahead of us and we should leave now so we can cover as much ground as possible.”

                “Agreed.” Frederick started for the double doors.

                “Come on, Robin.” 

                “But.” The tactician glanced towards the other door.

                “It’s not important right now. We have an army and a war to think of.”

                He was right, and Robin knew it. the Plegians probably wouldn’t talk to him even if he went after them. “To Port Ferox then.”


	10. Of Sacred Blood part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To returning readers, I added yet another new chapter, Grima 1.

                Robin laid awake, his head using Chrom’s shoulder as a pillow. He listened to the sounds of his husband’s soft breathing and the nightly insects. It was no use. He couldn’t sleep. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop thinking about that Plegia hierophant. Why did they possess the same face?

                Perhaps the night air would help.

                Quietly, he slipped from Chrom’s warmth, out of their bedroll. He grabbed his boots and exited the tent.

                He pulled his boots on before mindlessly meandering off. He wouldn’t go too far. He just needed to clear his head.

                A chilly breeze blew by and Robin could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. He glanced around. Aside from the sentries who were too far away, there was no one.

                He heard it again. “Who’s there?” He suddenly felt very cold and he cursed himself for not taking his coat with him. He rubbed his exposed arms. “Who ever you are, you’re not funny.”

                A shooting pain shot through his head. He cried out softly more from shock then pain.

                “Heed my call, Robin.”

                That time he heard it clear as day and the pain intensified causing him to stager clutching his throbbing skull. “Who are you?” He gritted his teeth. “Show yourself.”

                A blurry form manifested before him. It took a moment for recognition to sink in. “V-Validar?”

                “Why do you close your heart to him, Robin? Have you truly forgotten?”

                “You were calling me!” The pain pulsed. “Get out of my mind!”

                “Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone with your own father?!”

                “My…no, get out.” Robin wouldn’t listen. He had to focus.

                “You are my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny.”

                “No.”

                “Why do you resist us, Robin? Your rightful place is at my side.”

                “No!” His head pounded.

                “Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga!”

                “Stop it.”

                “Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!”

                “Shut up!” The pain was unbearable. He felt his knees weakened.

                “Robin?” A familiar voice, a soothing voice, broke in.

                “Chrom?” He called out sounding pitiful.

                The image of Validar scowled. “Not this one again. No matter. In time you will see the truth and that is all it will be-a matter of time.”

                “Robin!” Footsteps ran and a pair of strong arms caught the tactician before his legs gave out.

                He tilted his head up to see the concerned face of his husband. “Chrom?”

                “I’m here, love. I woke up and you were gone and then I heard you shouting.”

                Feebly, Robin pointed in the general direction of Validar.

                Chrom looked. “There’s no one there.”

                Indeed, the blurry form of Validar was gone.

                “Are you all right?”

                Aside from hearing and seeing things?

                “I think so, yes. Thank you.” Robin forced himself to stand on his own. “I’m, I’m fine.”

                “‘Fine’ is a poor choice of words!” The prince glanced around spotting a downed tree. “Here, sit down.” He guided the tactician over to the tree and helped him sit. He noticed Robin start to shake uncontrollably. “Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

                Robin didn’t reply hugging himself. What had happened? Had Validar been there or had it really all been in his head? And how had the Plegia king even done that? He felt sick. What was he going to tell Chrom?

                Something draped around Robin bringing him form his thoughts. It was his coat.

                “Are you sure you’re all right?” Chrom asked peering down at him.

                “I don’t know.”

                The prince sat beside his husband wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders pulling him close. He kissed his white hair burying his face in it. He waited for Robin to stop shaking before asking in a soft voice. “What happened?” He’d never seen Robin act this way and it’d scared him.

                The tactician shook his head.

                “Robin, please.” Chrom took his hand in his. “Tell me.”

                He took a slow breath before answering. “King Validar, he, I heard him, in my mind. He said I was.” He licked his lips. “Was his son.” The grip on his hand tightened. “I don’t know if it’s true, but I also don’t know it’s a lie.” He sighed. “Loath as I am to say it, I felt a, a strange connection, between us.”

                “Oh, gods, that hierophant doppelganger. Could he be the king’s son, as well? Are you twins?”

                Despite himself Robin chuckled. “Even if we were, who would give their twins the same name? If Tiamo had given birth to two daughters would you really have named them both Lucina?”

                “It’d be easy to remember.” Chrom said. He’d do anything to make his husband smile.

                He’d succeeded for a moment, but the smile quickly vanished as a thought came to Robin. “Perhaps, my name isn’t Robin. If we are twins, maybe I was remembering his name.

                Chrom mulled this over. “No, you’re not related to either of them. If you were, they would have been happy to see you after two years. It has to be some kind of trick.”

                “But for what purpose?”

                “I don’t know, but whatever happens.” He brought their foreheads together. “I’m here. Lucina, Lissa, the rest of the Shepherds, we’re your family. I’m your family.” They kissed. “You are yourself, before you are any man’s son. Remember that.”

                “Thank you, Chrom.” The smile was small, but it had returned.

                “We should try and get some sleep.” The prince stood up. “Can you walk?”

                “Yes, yes I think so.” Robin allowed Chrom to pull him to his feet but was caught off guard when he continued until they were pressed chest to chest.

                “None of this changes how I feel about you. I love you and I always will, even if you were some hideous dragon, you’d still be my greatest treasure.”

                Robin groaned. “How can you say such cheesy things with a straight face?” He buried his face in Chrom’s broad shoulder.

                “So, you wouldn’t love me if I was really a hideous dragon?”

                “I would, but I’d love you more if you were a taguel.”

                “What?!” Chrom leaned far enough away to see his husband’s cheeky grin.

                “I think you’d make an adorable bunny, like Panne. She looks so soft and fluffy.”

                “Robin, she doesn’t wear pants.”

                “So? I could go for you walking around pants less.”

                Chrom’s expression was a mixture of horror and embarrassment which caused Robin to laugh.

                “On second thought, I’ll just take the ears and tail. The ruler of Ylisse should probably have pants.”

                “The ruler of Ylisse should definitely have pants.”

                Robin went to kiss his husband’s jaw only to get his lips trapped in a full kiss. Not that he was complaining.

                “Milord.”

                They pulled apart to see Frederick running towards them.

                “How does he run in full armor?” Robin whispered.

                “Miriel’s been trying to figure that out for years. Some think it’s fused to his skin.”

                “Poor Lissa.”

                “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “We are under attack!” The great knight said once he was to them. “Risen have encircled the camp!”

                “We posted sentries! How did this happen?” The fun and games were over.

                “They made a stealthy approach, milord. I’ve never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways or someone is commanding them.”

                Both were equally terrifying theories.

                “Validar!” Chrom snapped. “This is his doing I’m sure of it.”

                “Now’s not the time.” Robin reminded him.

                “You’re right.” He turned to Frederick. “Equip anyone who can bear arms and tell them we fight for our lives.”

                “At once.” Frederick hurried off to fulfill his charge.

                Chrom turned back to his husband. “Robin, you should stay in our tent.”

                “No.”

                “You still look a little pale. You’re in no condition to fight.”

                “I can.” He shoved his arms into his coat sleeves. “We need everyone for this. I’m fighting.”

                Just once Chrom would like to win an argument with his lover. “Fine, but stay by me.”

                “I make no promises.”


	11. Of Sacred Blood part 3

                Robin heaved a sigh of relief. These Risen were disgusting. He closed his Elwind tome.

                “That’s the last of them.” Chrom was above him on top of the bridge. “Gods, I thought it might nev-.”

                The tactician felt a surge of magic. He’d felt it before and it always led to…“Chrom, look out!”

                No sooner had the words left his lips did a Risen assassin teleport behind Chrom. Robin climbed up the side of the small cliff’s edge as fast as he could.

                “Huh?” Chrom twisted around just as the assassin leaped forward to attack. “Ah!” He’d already sheathed his sword. He wouldn’t be able to draw it in time.

                “Father, no!” Lucina seemed to appear out of nowhere knocking Chrom aside, her own blade parrying the strike.

                A vortex of wind materialized slicing the assassin to ribbons. “Chrom!” Robin cried hugging his husband. The Elwind tome in his hand slightly glowed from the spell.

                Chrom didn’t return the hug. He was too distracted by Lucina and what she’d said. “You called me ‘Father’.

                The young woman stiffened. “Did I?” She sheathed her sword. It had been a slip of the tongue. Her emotions, the fear, getting the best of her. Lucina looked from Chrom to Robin to Chrom. “Perhaps we might speak privately?”

                 “Perhaps we should, yes.”

                 Robin subconsciously tightened his hold. Something cold forming in the pit of his stomach. “Do you have to?”

                 “I’ll be fine.” Chrom gently removed Robin’s arms. “If she wanted me dead, she wouldn’t have stopped the assassin.” He gave him a reassuring smile before motioning Lucina to lead the way.

                 The tactician watched them go. “That’s not what I’m worried about.” He absentmindedly rubbed his wedding ring with this thumb.

                 Alone, Lucina kept her back to Chrom. “I don’t even know where to begin.” She said with a humorless chuckle.

                 “I already know you’re not ‘Marth’, though I’ve nothing better to call you.” He crossed his arms. Perhaps he should have brought Robin. He had no idea what this woman was about to say. “But I’ll ask nothing of you that you don’t wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying.”

                 She turned to face him. “Thank you, but…I think I would prefer you know the truth.”

                 Chrom nodded waiting for her to speak.

                 Ever since she’d lost him, Lucina had played this scenario out in her mind, all the things she would say and do, but now that it was here, she was drawing a blank. ‘Seeing is believing’ Mother had always said, so that’s what she’d do. “Here…look closely, and all will be made clear.”

                 Lucina walked towards Chrom, and once they were on par, she took a deep breath meeting his gaze. His eyes narrowed then went wide in recognition. “That’s the Brand of the Exalt.” His hand ghosted over his own. He couldn’t believe it, but it had to be so. Only his bloodline could carry that mark and even if she was some long lost relative, the odds of having it in the same place. “Lucina.” His attention drifted to the Falchion she wore at her hip. Was that all he really left his beloved daughter? “You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles.” Almost the same thing his own father had left his children. It made Chrom sick. He’d made an oath, when his baby was born, that he would be a better father. “I’m sorry.” The words seemed so empty, but that was all he had.

                 Tears began to weld in Lucina’s eyes. She blinked hard hoping to keep them at bay, but it had the opposite effect and they streamed down her cheeks.

                 Chrom reached out instinctively to wipe them away, yet paused. Did he have that right? Yes, yes, he did. With his thumb, father wiped the tears from his daughter’s cheek.

              Lucina could no longer hold back. “Oh, Father!” She threw herself against him burying her face in his chest, a chest she never thought to feel again, and let herself cry for the first time in years. Chrom held her close, stroking her hair, and whispering what he hoped were soothing words. “Father.”

              Chrom waited for Lucina to calm down before releasing her. “Better?”

              “Yes, Father…I’m sorry.” She rubbed at her eyes. “It just all rushed back at once.”

              “Father.” Chrom rolled the word around on his tongue.

              “Should I call you something else?” Lucina asked cautiously.

              “No, it’s just strange to my ear.” He smiled warmly. “I like it.” He really did.

              Lucina giggled and she was amazed the sound had come from her. “Father.”

              The prince laughed. “Yes, it will take some getting used to!” It was a title he hadn’t expected to hear for many years.

              “Father?” The surprise had caused the word to slip from Robin’s lips. He’d tried to give them their privacy, he really did, but his natural curiosity got the better of him and he followed. He’d just seen the woman throw herself at Chrom crying and saying ‘Father’. He gave his husband a suspicious look. He thought he’d married an upstanding, a little naïve, gentleman, but if this woman was Chrom’s secret mistress, he wondered if perhaps the man wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. “Is there a reason you and Marth need to be alone?”

              Chrom gave Robin a curious look. How long had he been standing there?

              “I trust you, Chrom.” He crossed his arms tapping his finger on his elbow.

              “Really? Because you’re saying one thing and your face is saying another.”

              Robin narrowed his eyes. “You two are out here alone and Marth is crying. This is how ill rumors are born.”

              Chrom found his husband’s reaction rather amusing. “Can we tell him, Lucina?”

              She hesitated. This Robin and her mother were obviously the same person just different gendered. She wasn’t quite sure how to react.

              The decision, however, was taken out of her hands.

              “Lucina?!” Robin’s face twitched. “Are you seriously trying to tell me you named our daughter after.”

              “Robin.” Chrom stopped him. “This is going to come as a shock, but…I’ll just say it: This is our daughter.”

              “What?! Have you gone mad?! You’re jokes are terrible, but this is taking it too far.”

              Lucina moved between them. “It’s true, Robin. Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine.”

              Annoyed, he studied her then gasped. “You have the Brand!”

              Chrom went to stand by his husband’s side, his hand touching his lower back. “The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse’s bloodline. Do you see now?”

              “No, no I can’t say that I do.” Robin’s hostility disappeared and was replaced by panic. “If this is Lucina, what has happened to our baby back at the palace?”

              Warmth blossomed in Lucina’s heart to hear him say ‘our baby’. Thought not related by blood, he still thought of the little girl as his.

              “Nothing. She’s fine.”

              “And you know this how?! You didn’t even know you had to peel oranges before eating them!” 

              That was something Lucina hadn’t known about her father. “Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe.” She assured him. “I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be.

               “The future?” Robin wasn’t sure he believed her, but she had the exact same brand as his baby and in the exact same eye. Claiming to be from the future seemed more plausible then saying she was placed in a magical realm where time moved faster. Plus, the fact she knew about the attack on Emmeryn helped back her claim.

               “Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn.” Lucina involuntarily shuttered at the memory.

               “But why? What happens in the future?!”

               “The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope…Death everywhere.”

               “Chrom? Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!”

               Lucina simply nodded grimly.

               “A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us” Chrom gestured to her sword then to his own. “She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago.”

               “Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was…it was all I had left of you.” And the tiara she now wore proudly. A gift from her mother.

               “There is only one Falchion, Robin, I believe her.”

               Robin chewed on his bottom lip. “For all your faults, Chrom, you’re a good judge of character. I’ll believe her too.”

               Lucina relaxed slightly. “Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to jump timelines and alter events that have yet to be written. I made the journey together with others, but…we became separated.”

               “Don’t worry, Lucina. If they’re out there, we’ll find’em.” Chrom placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

               Robin had some misgivings about that. If Lucina hadn’t been able to find them in two years, what were the odds in locating them now? Still, children from the future. Anything was clearly possible. “My daughter.” He said to himself. The idea seemed so out there. He shook his head smiling. “You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman. Chrom and I are truly blessed.”

               Lucina blushed. “Thank you…milord.”

               Chrom furrowed his brow. “Is something wrong? You were so excited to see me that I thought for sure you’d be just as excited to see Robin.”

               “Forgive me. It’s just.” Should she tell them? They took the whole alternate timeline news rather well. “In my timeline, Robin is biology my mother.”


	12. Of Sacred Blood part 4

                “He’s what?! But how?!” Chrom exclaimed.

                “It’s perfectly possible.” Robin nodded. “The idea of an alternate timeline states that there are infinite number of realities that have an infinite number of possibilities.

                The two blue haired royals stared at him.

                “How do you know that?” Lucina asked suspiciously. She’d never even heard of an alternate timeline much less what one was until Naga explained it.

                The tactician cocked his head slightly crossing his arms. “I don’t know.” He answered slowly. How did he know that? He just did. He couldn’t explain why he knew half the things he knew. The knowledge was simply there.

                “Robin knows everything.” Chrom said with a dismissive hand gesture. “As long as it’s obscure and random. Common knowledge, however, is another story.”

                Robin half heartedly glared at his husband. “Oranges.”

                Lucina really wanted to ask about the whole orange thing, but now was not the time. “In any event, saving this timeline won’t help any of the others nor will it prevent Grima from destroying new ones.”

                Chrom frowned. “So out of all the timelines, only this one will have stopped Grima?”

                “I honestly don’t know. Naga said it was possible for other timelines to never face this dilemma.”

                “How?”

                The tactician held up both hands. “Let’s not worry about that. It’s not really our problem.” And he didn’t have an answer. “But it does explain the Robin we met with Validar.”

                Lucina furrowed her brow. “Another Robin?”

                The husbands quickly told her.

                “That’s…odd.” She crossed her arms. “If he did travel from a different timeline, what’s his purpose?”

                “Aversa called him a hierophant for the Grimleal.” Robin tapped his chin in thought. “Perhaps he’s here to make sure Grima is resurrected. If Validar is my father, then maybe a version of me worships Grima.”

                Chrom scratched his head. “Wouldn’t that mean he comes from a third-time line?”

                “It would.”

                The blue haired man blew out a breath. “This just keeps getting more complicated.”

                “There’s more.” Lucina shifted uneasily. “I believe the Risen King has followed us. I’ve never faced him, but those that have and managed to escape say he’s dangerous and not to engage him. Supposedly he can take out an entire army single handedly.”

                “Who is he?”

                “He seems to be, for want of a better term, Grima’s top general. He commands the Risen hence his name. We don’t know who he use to be.” She closed her eyes. “If the Risen are here, then it’s safe to assume their king is as well.”

                “What does he look like?”

                “The repots say he possesses glowing red eyes and a crown of black spikes.”

                Chrom and Robin exchanged a look.

                “What?” She asked.

                “We saw a man fitting that description. He was with the other Robin.” The white-haired man sighed heavily. “Not only do we have to deal with Valm, but it’s all but been confirmed that Plegia can’t be trusted. If this Risen King is as dangerous as you claim, we could be fighting two powerful forces from both sides.”

                Neither Ylisse nor Regna Ferox had the man power for such an attack. The fight with Valm was going to be difficult enough.

                Chrom wrapped what he hoped was a comforting arm around his husband’s waist. “With everyone working together, we’ll think of something. Together, we can take on anyone.”

                Robin smiled slightly.

                “There you guys are!” Lissa waved her arms racing towards them. “Frederick’s start’en to freak out.” She eyed the blue haired girl. “Hi, Marth. Thanks again for not only saving my life, but Emms, and now you’ve saved Chrom.”

                “Um, Lissa.” Chrom chuckled awkwardly. “There’s somethings we need to tell you and the rest of the army.”

                Lucina inwardly relaxed. It seemed, for the moment, the whole Robin being a different gender realization was put on the back burner. She caught Robin’s gaze and stiffened. In that one look, she could tell that he’d purposely distracted Chrom from digging too deeply into Lucina’s parentage. If he was as intelligent as her mother, he’d easily notice she hadn’t wanted to have that conversation. Not yet at least.


	13. Grima 2

                I lounged on my throne, my legs thrown over the arm rest, my back against the other. My Risen King stood at my side. The members of Grimleal were kneeling before me. At first, I found the Grimleal amusing, now they were just annoying. Until now, I had to use them, but with my beloved Risen King I no longer have a need for them. The annoying maggots.

                I reached up and lazily caressed my king’s cheek. My handsome king. He never bores me. If I grew tired like you useless worms, simply being in his presence would energize me.

                One of the maggots before me cleared their throat. I snapped my eyes down at them baring my fangs. “What?!” Which one of them did it.

                Nobody moved.

                Smart. Perhaps I won’t kill one of them today.

                “Milord Grima.” Validar bowed so low his forehead touched the floor. “If it pleases you, I would be honored to inform you of recent events.”

                Very little about these maggots pleased me, but they did speak better than the Risen, all except my darling king. I could only listen to fractured sentences and gurgled out words for so long. Perhaps I should try again to fix that. So far, it hasn’t worked, and I’ve had about 10 timelines to test it. Still, it was something to do. Might be entertaining for a day or so. Maybe I will kill one of these maggots after all.

                I waved a limp hand. “Proceed.”

                He started to blather on about this and that. Why are worms and maggots so full of hot air?

                “I regret to inform you that the girl has yet to be located.”

                “Obviously.” I said dryly slouching more in my throne. “Or else her pretty little head would be at my feet.” I paused. “Actually, I don’t want her head anymore. I want all of her.” Because why not? I could make her into a Risen.  My Risen Princess. She would finally be my daughter.

                Aren’t I sweet?

                “As you desire, my lord Grima.”

                I slipped from my throne lazily walking towards them. “My love.” I spoke to my king. “I feel like one them should die today.”

                Risen King unsheathed Fayt. The Grimleal froze. Pity, I was hoping one of them would have reacted. I should have known better. To decide which one would die, I started. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tagul by the toe. If she hollers slit her throat. Eeny, meeny, miny moe.” I landed on the guy wearing the funny hat, Ardri, I think. “Love, be a dear and kill that one.”

                Ardri visibly paled. “Mighty Grima, I beg for you to reconsider. I am a devoted, loyal servant.”

                I yawned loudly. “How ‘bout I give you a head start? If you can make it out of the castle, I’ll let you live.”

                He hesitated.

                That was no fun.

                “If you don’t start running, I’ll make your death as slow and as painful as I can. I’m bored and I want some before nap entertainment.” I made a ‘shoo’ing gesture. “Go.”

                Ardri looked to his fellow maggots. They made a show of not looking at him. Such comradery. I love it. Complete opposite of the Shepherds.

                I held up a hand then tucked in my thumb followed closely by my pinky.

                The slow-witted maggot finally grasped the message. He spun around so fast I thought for sure his stupid little hat would fall off.

                Before he could even take a step, my Risen King lunged slashing his sword at an upward angle, across Ardri’s back. Blood splattered. A bit of it even landed on my clothes. How disappointing.

                Ardri fell face first onto the floor with a ‘thud’. I laughed. “I said I’d give you a head start. I never said my king would.” Semantics.

                All of us started down at him.

                “I think he’s still alive.” Aversa said.

                I kicked his foot. It twitched. Hmm, that could be just a muscle spasm. “You.” I pointed at Jamil. “Stomp on his back.”

                He did without question.

                Ardri cried out weakly.

                Well, I’ll be damned.

                I cocked my head. Should I have a healer try and save him or let him die? The fact that he lived impressed me just enough. “Take him to a healer.”

                “We don’t have any, Mighty Grima.” Validar in formed me.

                Oh, right. I ate the last one. Literally. She tasted terrible.

                “Then I guess he dies.” Sucked to be him. “One of you finish him off. I don’t want my love to get even more blood on him.” Not before nap time. “Then drag his useless corpse out of my sight.”

                Algol raised his axe.

                “Not until I get out of the splash zone, you brainless cockroach!” I glared at him. I’d think of something to do to him after my nap. I spun around snapping my fingers. Risen King was by my side and I looped my arm through his. “I want that girl brought to be alive and unspoiled. You don’t want to know what I’ll do to you if something happens to her.” I figured she’ll either become my Risen Princess or she’ll get in contact with Naga and we’ll all jump timelines again. I was good with both.

                As we walked away, I heard the delicious sound of steel chopping through flesh and bone.


	14. Endless Posibilties

                Lucina was too busy staring at her food to notice Cynthia sit down across from her. “Are you okay, Lucina?”

                “I’m just worried about Morgan. I mean, I’m concerned for the others as well, but.”

                “He’s your little brother.”

                The princess nodded.

                “We’re all worried about him. He’s practically everyone’s little brother, except Nah. He’s probably more like a big brother since she’s so tiny.”

                Nah stuck out her tongue. “You have no room to talk about how small someone is.”

                “Don’t even start that argument again.” Laurant cut in opening his book. “You’re both the same size. I measured. Twice.”

                Lucina smiled slightly.

                Inigo cocked his head crossing his arms in thought. “You know, if there’s an infinite number of timelines where anything is possible, there could be a timeline where Lucina marries a male Robin.”

                All the future children turned to stare at him as one.

                “That’s disgusting.” Lucina punched him in the bicep. “In that timeline he’d be my father’s best friend. I hope that version of me has more sense.”

                “That also means a female Robin could marry you.” Nah told him.

                Inigo smirked. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. Robin would be one of those lovely ladies that stays beautiful even in old age.”

                “Why does it have to be female?” Laurant asked not looking from his book. “In theory, couldn’t Inigo marry a male Robin as well?”

                “How could you even suggest I’d do that?”

                “Anything’s possible, remember?” Severa sneered.

                Inigo considered this. “Is he at least pretty?”

                Robin was hunched over his table when Chrom entered their tent. The man was always doing something. “What’re you working on?”

                “I’m organizing all the different timeline data. It’s hard to keep track of it all.” He showed the parchment to his husband.

Timeline A   
-Chrom marries Female Robin  
-Have two children: Lucina and Morgan   
-Grima is resurrected and kills the Shepherds   
-Risen King (Who is he?)   
-Emmeryn killed during assassination attempted

Timeline B   
-Male Robin (Grimleal)

Timeline C   
-Our timeline   
-Chrom marries Male Robin   
-Lucina born through surrogate   
-Emmeryn survives assassination attempt, but killed in Plegia

                Chrom wrapped an arm around his waist reading what he’d written. “Why is our timeline ‘C’?”

                “Because Lucina A is older than Lucina C.”

                “Then why not ‘B’?”

                “Because we’ve met another Robin. He can’t be from Timeline A or C, so he has to be from a third timeline.”

                “Then why isn’t he Robin C?”

                The tactician couldn’t figure out why this mattered. There really was no reasoning behind it. He was making it up as he went. “Because Chromtime.”

                The prince flushed. “I said that once as a joke and you’re never going to let me live it down.”

                “Nope.” He kissed his husband’s cheek. “I’m teaching it to our grandkids.”

                Chrom shook his head. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the whole alternate timeline idea.”

                “Think of it this way. Yesterday you chose to train with Vaika. There’s a version of you where you didn’t train with Vaika, but with someone else and there’s a version of you that didn’t train at all. There’s also the same possibilities for a female version of you.”

                “If anything’s possible then.” He scratched his head. “There’s the possibility that we never married?”

                “There are timelines where we’ve never even met for one reason or another.”

                The Ylissen prince hugged Robin’s head to him. “I’m glad I’m one of the lucky Chroms that not only knows you but marries you. Those other Chroms will never know this happiness.”

                “Oh, Chrom, you big sap.” Robin hugged him back. He felt pity too for all the Robins who weren’t married to their Chroms.

                It was at this time that Robin’s stomach chose to remind him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

                Chrom laughed. “And that’s the reason why I’m here.” He pulled back. “You never showed for lunch and dinner’s about to wrap up.”

                “I’ve been a bit preoccupied, I suppose.”

                “Then I think it’s time you had a break.” He took his husband’s hand. “Everything will be here when you get back.”

                They entered the mess hall almost bumping into Lucina.

                She smiled. “Father!” Her smile seemed to pinch when she saw who he was with. “Robin.” She greeted in a monotone.

                Robin tried not to let that bother him. “Hello, Lucina, where are you off to?”

                She glanced at the tactician before focusing on Chrom. “I was on my way to look for you, Father. I was hoping we could spar.”

                Chrom turned to Robin. He wasn’t asking for permission. He wanted to know if Robin would think he was being ditched.

                The other man gestured to Lucina. “You two sparing sounds like a great idea.”

                “You sure?”

                “I’m an adult, Chrom. I think I can manage to feed myself.”

                “Which is exactly why you hadn’t even considered eating until I found you.”

                “Minor details.” Robin waved his hand dismissively. “Go with Lucina and try not to break anything, especially each other.”

                Lucina blushed slightly. The last time they’d spared, she’d accidently broke her father’s nose and the time before that she’d twisted her ankle trying to perform a flashy dodge Owain had showed her.

                “We’ll be careful.” Chrom assured his husband who snorted at the very notion. “Careful-er.” He kissed his temple before leaving with Lucina.

                Robin heaved a heavy sigh. It was silly to be jealous. He should be happy that his kind of future daughter was happy. She clearly deserved it, all the future children did. Still, it hurt that she was distancing herself from him. He had to remind himself that this was not foreshadowing how baby Lucina would react to him.

                Lucina tossed a practice sword to Chrom who easily caught it.

                He gave the sword a twirl. “You’re not warming up to Robin.” It wasn’t a question.

                Lucina frowned. How was she supposed to explain it? The Robin of this timeline was a very nice man and she appreciated the fact he wasn’t trying to force friendship. “Have I don’t something to offend him? It’s a large army. Not everyone is going to like everyone.”

                For a second, Chrom felt angry. Angry that Lucina was purposefully being obtuse, but that changed as quickly as it’d come. Getting angry was pointless and a bit unfair. Pain caused people to do things they wouldn’t normally do. How would Emmeryn handled this?

                Emmeryn.

                He felt a sad smile pull at his lips. “I get it, you know? The pain of losing someone you care about. That you let them down even though there was nothing you could have done. Emmeryn was more than just my older sister. She was mother, mentor, and friend and I’d give anything to see her again, to have her guidance. Female or male, she’d still be Emm.”

                The practice sword suddenly felt heavy in Lucina’s hand.

                “Enough about that.” Chrom held his sword at the ready. “Give me your best shot.”


	15. Mother

                Lucina saw the spear wielding knight lunging for Robin’s back and her mind reacted without thinking. “Mother!” She cried just barley deflecting the spear tip enough so it grazed her own arm.

                Robin twisted, his Archthunder tome splayed open, and powerful lightning struck the knight dead.

                They stared at each other for a moment both aware what Lucina had just called him.

                “Later.” Robin said. They were in the mists of battle and was not the time.

                Lucina nodded her comprehension knowing ‘later’ would be upon her sooner than she’d like.

* * *

 

                Lucina was not one to shy away from unpleasant things, no matter how much she wanted to, so once the last Risen fell, she went looking for Robin.

                She found him, her father, and Uncle Frederick listening to reports over their last battle. She herself would have been there as well if she hadn’t tried to put as much distance between Robin and herself during the battle. She may or may not have made a point to shy away from this.

                The tactician spotted her approach and politely excused himself before she came too close. Wordlessly, Robin motioned her away from the others.

                Chrom watched them leave and fought the urge to follow.

                Alone, Robin eyed Lucina’s arm. “Why didn’t you get treatment?”

                “It’s just a scratch.” She didn’t bother to look at it. The injury hurt, but it wasn’t very deep and could heal just fine on its own.

                “A scratch that’s still bleeding.”

                She glanced down. Blood was still oozing from her wound, not nearly as much or as fast as it had been.

                “Just a scratch, honestly.” Robin ‘tsk’ed reaching into one of his pockets to pull out a vulnerary bag and some bandages. “You and Chrom would think losing a limb would only be a flesh wound.” He took a single herb leaf from the bag and gently rubbed it against the wound. Lucina winced, but remained silent. “Thank you, by the way. I don’t know if that knight would have killed me, but I would have been severely wounded.” He took out a second leaf, pressed it to the injury, and started to wrap the bandages around her arm.

                “I only did what was necessary.”

                “You’re supposed to say ‘you’re welcome’.” Robin gave her a pointed look. “Saying ‘I only did what was necessary’ makes you sound cold, distant. Not good for a future Exalt.”

                “I’m sorry you feel that way.” Lucina watched him tie the bandage examining his handy work. “Do you always carry bandages with you?”

                “I’m married to Chrom, so, yes.”

                Her mother had said the same thing years ago when Lucina had cut herself training. Her mother had bandaged her up with the same gentle, steady hands.

                “Thank you.” Her voice was tight. She hated thinking of her mother whenever she was near this man. She hated that this Robin was so much like her mother and she hated that that’s what she’d called out when his life had been in danger.

                “You’re welcome.” His voice was warm and kind.

                Lucina couldn’t meet his gaze.

                “If you want to pretend what you called me never happened, we can.” She jerked her eyes from her arm to his. She could see the hurt and the pain he was trying to hide. “I can’t begin to understand how you feel or what you’ve gone through, but I want to help you in any way that I can. Make your time here easier. However you need me, I’m here, Luci.” Robin inwardly winced. He hadn’t meant to call her that. ‘Luci’ was what he’d called his baby back at the castle whenever she was upset. “I’m sorry I’m not what you expected to find. I’m sorry I’m here and not your mother. I’m, I’m sorry I’m not your mother.”

                Lucina looked away biting her lower lip with enough force to break the skin. As a child, her mother would have held her and whispered ‘It’s alright. I’m here, Luci’.

                A gentle hand cupped her cheek and a thumb wiped away a tear. She hadn’t realized she’d started crying.

                “But you are!” Lucina cried looking up. “You’re exactly like her! I don’t want Sumia or Cordelia or Sully or anyone else! I want you, Mother, and only you! You’re my mother!” She buried her face in Robin’s chest. “Male or female, you’re my mother. My mother.” He held her close stroking her hair soothingly listening to his daughter chant ‘mother’ over and over again.

                Chrom smiled when he saw Robin and Lucina walking towards him side by side. Her eyes were pink and puffy, but they both seemed happy.

                “Everything all right?” He asked.

                “A side from the fact our daughter treats injuries the same way you do, perfect.” Robin answered.

                “It’s a good thing Father and I have you then, huh, Mother?”

                Chrom cocked an eyebrow. “Mother?”

                Lucina flushed turning to Robin. “I suppose I better ask what you’d like to be called. It’d be confusing if I referred to you both as ‘Father’.”

                “You may call me whatever you want, Lucina. I’ll always come running.”

                “You don’t mind being mother?”

                “Mind? I’m honored by that title.”

                A big grin spread across her face. “Mother it is.” She looked from one parent to the other her grin somehow seemed to get even bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Lucina is going to call Robin 'Mother'. Ya got a problem with that? *Points* There's the door.  
> Also, thanks to XenoEmblem4TW for pointing out some spelling errors. If you see one, by all means, point it out. I appreciate it.


	16. Robin/Lucina Supports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all the Robin/Lucina supports plus a little bonus at the end. You can skip this if you want. It's just to be funny.

**Support C**

                “Mother, guess what?” Lucina hurried into the barracks. “I found a wonderful coat in the town market. It was gorgeous! I thought it’d be just perfect for you, so I bought it. I was thinking you could try a different style for once.

                Robin smiled. “Why, Lucina! What a lovely surprise! Now let me get a look at this gorgeous” He looked up and his quill slipped from his fingers leaving a large ink blob. “Coat? Are you sure it’s a coat?”

                “Yes.”

                He took the garment from her. “Oh dear. I’ve never seen so many…unusual colors and shapes in one piece of clothing.”

                Lucina bounced on the balls of her feet. “I know! It’s very modern. See all the giant pink polka dots?” She gestured to them. “If you look carefully, you’ll see that each one is a portrait of Emmeryn herself!”

                “How the hell did they manage that?!”

                “I wager when Father sees you in this, he’ll just scream with delight!”

                Robin blanched. “I bet he’ll scream, all right.”

                “Pardon, Mother? I didn’t catch that.” Lucina looked up from the coat and Robin quickly plastered a smile on.

                ‘Oh Gods, I can’t wear this, but I don’t wana hurt my girl’s feelings. Think Robin, think. You helped end an entire war for Naga’s sake!’

                “I’m sorry, Lucina. It’s just that.” He hoped he appeared regretful. “Well, this isn’t exactly my…style. I’m grateful for the thought, but I don’t think I can wear it.”

                “Oh? I was sure you would like it.” Lucina’s face fell and Robin felt awful. “Well, perhaps next time I go to market, you could come and pick something yourself.” Her excitement returned at the new idea. “I know it seems frivolous in times like these. But in the blighted future I come from, I often fantasized of such simple pleasures.”

                That didn’t sound half bad. “Why, Lucina. What a considerate daughter you’ve grown up to be. I’d be delighted to go to market with you. Delighted and honored.”

                “Wonderful! And when we go, I’ll wear the new coat!”

                Though Robin smiled, he screamed internally.

 

**Support B**

                “Everyone in this town is so stylish.” Lucina looked about her. She was not wearing the garish coat after all. Robin had suggested the coat be washed first and somehow it had been ‘misplaced’. “I wager we’ll find you the perfect outfit here.”

                “Er, yes. Just as long as it’s not TOO stylish. Frankly, dear, you have much more.” Robin quickly thought up a nice word. “Flamboyant taste in clothes than I do.”

                “I favor the tasteful and understated.”

                Understated? Yes. Tasteful? No.

                “For example, what about this one?”

                Robin’s eyes nearly buldged from their sockets. “Gracious! I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a…shimmery magenta.”

                “Hmm. I suppose it IS a little bright. Well, what about this shirt?” She held up the shirt in question.

                “That’s very lacy…In fact.” He slid his hand under the shirt bottom. “It’s nothing BUT lace. Lucina, I can see right through it!” For a moment, he had a terrible image of someone wearing this shirt with the magenta coat. That person oddly looked like Virion. The idea made him go a little green.

                Luckily, Lucina had her back to him finding another coat. “How about this one, then?”

                “Well, it’s a nice color, I grant you, but I’m not sure about the whole octopus motif.”

                “Oh. I thought you liked octopi.”

                “I like to eat them, yes.”

                “This is not going well, is it? Why don’t I come back another day and pick out something nice for you?”

                “Er, well, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” When he saw her shoulders sag, Robin quickly added. “But…all right. Let’s try it.”

                Lucina brightened. “Wonderful! Then I shall not rest until I find you the PREFECT outfit. Something that you will truly, truly adore!”

                “Yes, I’m sure you…” Robin looked everywhere but at her. “Hmm?” A dress caught his attention. “Oh, look at this.”

                “Which one?” Lucina moved to get a closer look. “The baby garment?”

                “Look at the tiny little bow. Isn’t it just adorable?” Robin paused. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I just said that.” He picked it up imagining baby Lucina wearing it. She’d be the cutest little thing anyone had ever seen. “Well, enough shopping for today.” He put the dress down. “We should really be getting back to camp.”

                Lucina hesitated glancing from her mother’s retreating back to the baby clothes then back to her mother.

 

**Support A**

                Robin was hoping the coat fiasco was done with when Lucina approached him with her hands behind her back. “Well, Mother, I’ve don’t it. I’ve found your ideal outfit. I just know you’ll love it!”

                Since he couldn’t see anything poking out around her, he worried what she’d found this time. “Oh, goodness. I didn’t think you’d find anything quite so quickly, but, I’m sure it will be just fine. I can hardly wait to try it on!” He laughed weakly silently praying to Naga to give him strength.

               “And I can’t wait to see how it fits! Are you ready?” She revealed what she’d been hiding with a flourish. “Ta-daaah!”

               “Huh? It’s…tiny. Almost like…Lucina, these are baby clothes.”

               Not just any baby clothes, it was the exact same dress he’d admired.

               “Yes! I saw you admiring them in the shop when we visited the market together. I didn’t understand why, until I realized you must’ve been thinking of your daughter. The one you have in this timeline, I mean. Your REAL daughter.” It hurt Lucina to say that, but she knew it was true. “You could send it to her back at the castle. I’m sure she must miss you.”

               “Why, Lucina…”

               “I’ve been so happy here, despite having to fight this war. Being able to see my mother again, even if she’s a he, has been like living in a dream. I didn’t want to wake up and remember that you have a different life in this world.” She smiled sadly. “Whenever I think of your little girl, I can’t help but feel…jealous. I know it’s ridiculous to envy myself, but I can’t help it.”

                “Oh, Lucina, don’t be silly!” Robin cupped her face. “I’ve thought of you as my daughter from the moment we were reunited! Believe me when I say I love you just the same as I love that child at the castle.”

                Lucina didn’t dare to hope.

                “When you rejected me at first, I was hurt. I admit I was envious of all the time you spent with your father, but I understood. You needed time. You are and always will be, a true daughter to me. I want to give you happy memories to make up for those you lost in your future world and I know your father feels the same way.”

                “If anyone knows how he feels, I imagine it would be you.”

                “Of course! Your father and I are alike in so many ways. We’re both parents to the world’s most wonderful daughter, for one.” He paused. “And apparently his sappiness is rubbing off on me.”

                “Thank you, Mother.” Lucina hugged him. “For everything.” She could feel her doubts starting to lift.

 

**Bonus**

                 Robin couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d rather face an army of Risen single handedly than wear this, but it would make Lucina happy and he’d do anything for her.

                 He was already getting some weird looks as he walked through camp and a few snickers, but he chose to ignore them.

                 ‘For Lucina’ he chanted over and over in his head.

                When he entered the war tent, Chrom’s back was to him so only Frederick and Lissa saw him. Frederick was doing a great impersonation of a fish while Lissa immediately burst out laughing.

                Confused, Chrom turned around and stared. “Robin, what’re you wearing?”

                “It was a gift from Lucina.” His face flushed. “I know, it’s awful.”

                “That doesn’t even come close to describing it!” Lissa hurried over. “Gods, are those dots Emm?”

                “Yes.”

                “Why would anyone even make this?”

                “It’s not awful.” Chrom interjected. “I rather like it.”

                And that explained Lucina’s…unique fashion sense. Robin owed Gaius some money it seemed.

                Thinking of Lucina…

                She pushed the tent flap open. “Father, have you.” She spotted Robin and clapped her hands like an excited child. “You’re wearing it! What made you change your mind?”

                “I decided it wasn’t fair of me to judge the coat without actually wearing it.”

                “Doesn’t Mother look amazing, Father?”

                Lissa had moved back to Frederick and had to bury her face in his bicep to keep from laughing. Her whole body shook with the effort.

                “He does.” Chrom nodded. “The pink seems a bit much. Maybe if they were a different color? Emm usually wore greens and whites.”

                “That’s a great idea!” The future princess tapped her chin. “I wonder if the tailor is open to that suggestion?”

                Frederick considered it. “Why wouldn’t be? His product will have the royal seal of approval. Everyone will be clamoring to get their hands on one.” Another thought came to him. “Perhaps this tailor would be willing to create such garments with all the royals’ portraits.”

                Lissa pulled back looking up at her future husband in horror. She did not want her face in a neon pink polka dot!

                Chrom didn’t seem too keen on the idea either. “Ah, Frederick, that might be taking it too far. I don’t need things commemorating my rule yet.”

                “Plus we wouldn’t want to accidently over shadow Emm’s tribute.” Lissa quickly added. “There’s still plenty of time for us to come up with something original for us.”

                Lucina frowned slightly. “Yes, I see your point, Aunt Lissa.” It was a shame too. She would have really liked a dress with little portraits of her father on it and a matching shawl with her mother’s portraits.

                Robin groaned rubbing his face. This was getting way out of hand. Humoring his daughter was turning out to be a nightmare.

                “That reminds me.” The blue haired girl brightened turning to her parents. “When you two were married, was there any memorabilia created to honor it? I’m afraid I was preoccupied at the time to take notice.”

                Frederick seemed to preen. He’d helped design some of those. “There was indeed. All finally crafted. I’d be happy to show you.”

                “You would? Thank you, Uncle Frederick! I’d love to see them.”

                The married couple groaned in unison. Anything but those!

                “I told you you should have let me burn them.” Robin grumbled.


	17. Disowned by Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use both Morgans, but adding one Morgan to conversations/scenes he's not in is hard enough. If I did use both, one would have been called 'Marc'. And before anyone says anything, yes, it's M:Morgan since he's the biological son of a F:Robin.

                Robin glanced around the ruins curiously. It almost looked like they were walking on glass or ice. “Is this the place?”

                “Yeah, it’s got to be.” Chrom eyed the floor suspiciously. “Do you think this can hold our weight?”

                “No idea. Perhaps we should only bring two small groups, one led by you and one led by me, and our fliers. No horses.”

                “Uncle Frederick’s not gana like that.” Lucina said looking to where the man stood.

                Robin waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll make up some excuse that sounds insanely noble and heroic.”

                She nodded. “That way Owain will want to stay behind and Uncle Frederick will want to stay with him.”

                The tactician tapped the side of his nose. His daughter was so smart.

                “What exactly are we looking for here?” Chrom asked.

                “The townfolk around here say these ruins carry the legacy of the divine dragon, something called ‘Naga’s Tear’.” Lucina explained. “In my time, this ruin was one of the first places obliterated.”

                Familiar groans and cries came from deep within the ruins.

                “Great, Risen.” Robin sighed. “What fun would it be if we didn’t run into those?”

                “I suppose we’re just going to have to earn this treasure the old-fashion way.” Chrom unsheathed his Falchion.

                “Considering I’ve no memory of ever treasure hunting before, I’ll just take your word for it.” Robin turned to the waiting army. “All right everyone, here’s what we’re going to do.”

* * *

                 “It looks like someone’s over there.” Lucina raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light. “And they’re being attacked by Risen.”

                Chrom followed his daughter’s gaze. “Blast. If we fight our way over using the path, we won’t make it in time.”

                “I can take someone over there on Minerva.” Cherche offered. For such a large creature, Minerva landed gently on the clear flooring.

                Without hesitation, Chrom stepped towards Minerva.

                “Father!” Lucina protested.

                “It’ll be fine.” Chrom climbed up behind Cherche. “Just don’t tell your mother.”

                Cherche scoffed. “If she doesn’t tell, someone else will. Nobody in the army is dumb enough to cross an angry Robin.”

                “Be careful.” She’d only just reunited with him.

                “I will. Meet you on the other side.”

                Cherche gave a tug on Minerva’s reins and the mighty creature flapped her wings taking flight.

                Once they were close enough, Chrom didn’t wait for Cherche to slow down. He pushed himself off Minerva’s back and when he felt solid ground beneath his feet, he rolled releasing Falchion with an echoing ‘shing’.

                Wyvern rider and lord made short work of the Risen giving Chrom time to figure out who was crazy enough to be here.

                The blue haired youth gave Chrom a curious look. “Mmm? Who are you?”

                “I would ask you the same.” The prince lowered his sword. That coat the boy was wearing looked a lot like Robin’s only aged. “More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering around.”

                “I don’t know, frankly.” The boy scratched his cheek. “I woke up…sprawled in a field. I can’t recall anything before that.”

                That sounded awfully familiar.

                “I, I think I remember my name? Morgan? Yes, that’s it. My name is Morgan.”

                Morgan? Could this boy be?

                “I’m Chrom and finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent.”

                “I’m telling Robin you said that.” Cherche said before flying off to fight an incoming griffon rider.

                Morgan perked up. “Robin? Are they a tactician?”

                “Yes, do you know?”

                “That’s my mother!” The boy cheered loudly cutting Chrom off. “Mother’s with you! Where is she?”

                Now Chrom had an even bigger problem. Not only did he have an amnesiac on his hands, but this one remembered his mother, who currently was a man.

                Great. What was he supposed to do? It had taken Lucina sometime to get use to the idea of a male Robin. He decided right now wasn’t the best time to break the news to the kid so he’d go along with it. “Morgan, stay calm and listen to me. I’m married to Robin. Which means you’re likely my son who came from a future timeline.”

                Morgan’s brain looked like it had over loaded for a second, then panic took over. “What?! But I, the future? Is that why I have no memory? But wait, I remember my mother. So why don’t I remember you?”

                “I don’t know. Do you recall a sister named ‘Lucina’?”

                “Maybe? I don’t know.” The poor kid clutched his head as though he was in pain.

                “Everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry about it.” Chrom clapped his son on the shoulder. “I suppose it’s a blessing you remember your mother. Maybe something will come back once you’ve met hi…her and Lucina. Until then, you’d best come with me and stay close. I don’t want you hurt.”

                Morgan brightened. “All right, thank you and don’t worry, I have this sword and tome, so I can probably defend myself.

                “You’re not sure? Perhaps I’ll just keep a few paces away from you for the time being.”

                “No, I can control my tome. I’m sure.” He held the tome awkwardly in both hands. “Now, how did this work again?”

                Chrom had a feeling of de’ja vu. This was definitely Robin’s son.

* * *

 

                With a blast of fire, the last Risen fell. Morgan grinned at Chrom. “I knew I knew how to use my tome.”

                Chrom bit his tongue. Morgan had mastered his tome only after almost hitting his allies. Several times.

                “Morgan!” Lucina cried rushing to her brother. She enveloped him in her arms. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

                “Sis.” He buried his face in her shoulder hugging tightly. “I, I remember you!” Seeing her and hearing her voice had knocked a memory loose. It wasn’t much, but he knew this was his sister. She was precious to him. He wanted to keep her safe. “I remember you.” A few tears dripped onto her shoulder.

                “Thank the gods Father found you.” They pulled apart far enough away to make eye contact. “I was so worried about you.”

                “Luci, I don’t remember anything.” Morgan pointed towards Chrom. “He says I’m from the future and something about a timeline. I, I don’t.”

                Despite the dread forming in the pit of her stomach, Lucina ‘shh’ed her brother softly. “It’s okay. We’re together now. We’ll figure it out. You, me, Father, and Mother.”

                “Mother?” Morgan brightened. “That’s right. Mother’s here. Where is she?”

                Lucina looked to Chrom who made a helpless gesture. She chewed her bottom lip. “Morgan, Mother is.”

                “Mother!” He caught sight of that familiar coat, the coat he now wore. He slipped from his sister’s slack grasp and ran towards that coat. He hugged Robin from behind. “Oh, Mother, I’m so happy to see you and you cut your hair.”

                “Huh?” Robin looked over his shoulder to the mass of blue hair. “Mother?” Lucina was the only one that called him that. Then what Lucina had said about a younger brother clicked. “Morgan?”

                “I memorize all your tactical books and.” He paused. “You feel different.”

                Lissa burst out laughing. Frederick cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should release Milord Robin.”

                “Milord?” Slowly, Morgan slid his arms back so Robin could turn around and give him the full view. “You’re wearing Mother’s clothes. That’s her coat.” He touched the sleeve of his own as if to reassure himself. “But you’re a guy.”

                “That I am.”

                “Morgan.” Lucina was beside her brother. “We came to an alternate timeline to prevent Grima from destroying the future. An alternate timeline.”

                “Is the theory that there are an infinite number of time lines where there are infinite number of possibilities where anything is possible.”

                “Y, yes and for whatever reasons, we’ve come to one where Mother is not biologically our mother.”

                Morgan turned to Chrom. “But you said you were married to Robin.”

                “I am. For the past two years.”

                Lucina placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s a lot to take in especially with your lack of memory. I can assure you, despite Mother’s gender, the two are exactly the same.”

                Morgan studied Robin carefully. “Do you care if I think of you as my mother?”

                “No.”

                “Can I call you ‘Mother’ like Luci?”

                “You can call me what’s ever easiest for you. I’ll always come running.”

                “Okay then.” He smiled brightly hugging Robin again. “I memorized all your tactical books and even found a few ways to improve them. Can I show you?”

                Robin wrapped his arms around his future son. “Of course.”


	18. Smoldering Resistence Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help hinting at 2 of my non-Chrobin favorite pairings. Pairings that will never be brought up again.  
> I'm also aware this isn't how it happens in the game, but *shrug* this was more fun.

                Morgan scribbled down everything his mother was saying. “I still can’t believe you set fire to our ships to crash them into Valm’s. You’re a genius, Mother!”

                Robin wasn’t sure if he’d go that far, but he was pleased with himself. “Its not always good to have the bigger number. There’s strength in numbers, but also a weakness.”

                The boy nodded, his quill seeming to move even faster. In his haste and excitement, a splash of ink splattered on his cheek.

                Robin took out his handkerchief, that had once belonged to Chrom, moistened a corner with some saliva, and started to clean the ink spot off his son’s face.

                “Mother!” Morgan whined. “I’m trying to write everything down before I forget!”

                “And I’m trying to make sure a prince of Ylisse doesn’t run around with a black smudge on his face for Naga knows how long.”

                Virion chuckled coming to join them. “I spotted Cherche trying to do the same to Gerome and he had the cutest little tantrum.”

                The tactician cocked an eyebrow. Gerome? Cute?

                “I wanted to congratulate you, Robin, on an outstanding strategic move. It was positively glorious. Though I expect nothing less from you.”

                “Ah, Ruffles, you’re gana give Bubbles a big head if you keep talking like that.”

                Robin and Virion jumped at Gaius’ seemingly out of nowhere appearance. Morgan, on the other hand, wasn’t the least bit surprised. “Hey, Gaius, can I?” The thief held out a sucker before he could finish. “Thanks.” He stuck the candy in his mouth before continuing to write.

                Robin figured it was Gaius passing out the candy to all the future kids. Who else could it really be? “Where’d your son run off to, Gaius? He vanished right after battle.”

                “He said something about drowning as he went below deck. I told him I wouldn’t let him drown then he freaked out more about how the him of this timeline would never be born if I drowned trying to save him.”

                “He does realize that if something happens to the ship and he’s below deck, he’ll.”

                Gaius put a finger to his lips ‘shh’ing softly.

                Virion shook his head. “Honestly, your boy’s an odd one.”

                “Your son runs around wearing a mask acting all broody, but mine’s the odd one? Have you been hit in the head too many times, Ruffles, or not enough?”

                “I beg your pardon? The ladies love a dark and mysterious figure.” The archer placed a hand on his chest. “He’s almost as popular with the ladies as me. I couldn’t be more proud.”

                Robin held up both hands. “All right, you two. Both of your sons are equally important members of the army and we can all agree that out of everyone, Owain takes the most odd metal followed closely by Cynthia.”

                The three laughed.

                “Robin!” Basilio came running towards them. “We’ve got a problem.” He motioned for the tactician to follow him to the bow of the ship.

                Chrom was already there looking through a spy glass. 

                “What’s the problem?” Robin asked as Chrom handed him the spy glass. He immediately brought it to his eye.

                “It looks like the Valm army is waiting for us at the docks.” Basilio explained.

                That was indeed what it looked like. A small army was positioned around the dock and town only they weren’t facing the ocean.

                Robin caught a flash of movement and repositioned the spy glass to get a better look. An unarmed woman in pink was being pursued by some of the men. “Someone’s in trouble!” He cried out.

                Chrom took the spy glass back to see. “Gods! Do you think they mean to kill her?”

                “I don’t know and I don’t plan to find out.” Robin turned away. “We’ll have to move quickly if we have any hope of saving her and whoever else might be in danger.”

                “But Mother.” Lucina, and Morgan in toe, were now with them. “The ships are still too far away. We won’t make it in time.”

                “We won’t, but the flies can.” A smirk spread across Robin’s face. “Chrom, you Lucina, and Brady go with all the units that can fly, including our two dragons.” He paused. “No, just take Nowi. Nah’s still too young to handle the strain. Let Cherche and Gerome head in first. The loud shriek of their wyverns should disorient the ground units for a moment.”

                Without question, Chrom grabbed his daughter’s arm and they hurried off.

                Morgan had his book open trying to transcribe everything being said.

                Robin gently lowered the book. “Now isn’t the time. I need you to help me distribute orders. As soon as the ships dock, I want everyone off and ready for battle. Your father and the others will be depending on us.”

               Morgan looked up at his mother with a serious expression. “Tell me what to do.”


	19. Smoldering Resistence After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It feels OOC during the 'argument', but at the same time, I really think what Robin says needed to be said. Seriously, nobody says a word about dropping everything and joining a civil war? Also, before anyone points it out, jumping to save a lone woman is completely different than jumping to save an entire country.

                The woman in pink walked towards the Ylissen royals wiping blood from her sword. “Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration.” With her sword sufficiently clean, she sheathed it. “I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance.” She offered her hand.

                Chrom took it. “So there is an organized resistance?”

                “Aye, of sorts.”

                “What do you mean ‘of sorts’?” Robin glanced over Morgan’s shoulder to see what he was writing in his book. “That’s a ‘c’ not a ‘s’, sweetie.” He corrected pointing to the word.

                “Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm.”

                Lucina crossed her arms. “I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters.”

                Say’ri nodded. “He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together.”

                “So then what's stopping you?”

                “Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man.” The swordmaster half-heartedly shrugged. “The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it.” She sighed heavily. “Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness.”

                “What you need.” Robin said. “Is a more convincing argument. A symbol or an idea everyone can agree on and would fight for.”

                “Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart.” Say’ri cringed. The mere thought pained her.

                Morgan looked up from making notes in his book. “He must have some reason for siding with the weird lobster man. No sibling would turn their back on another.”

                She turned her gaze to him. “Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial.”

                The boy took his sister’s hand accidently transferring ink to it. “Siblings shouldn’t fight.” He whispered.

                Lucina gave his hand a firm squeeze. “Never.” She whispered back.

                “Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite.”

                “A million?!” Father and children spluttered.

                “Is said to’. It could just be a fabrication or a rumor gone out of hand.” Robin tried to assure his family, but no one seemed to be buying it.

                Say’ri laughed. “And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm.” She held up a fist. “Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom!” She bowed low at the waist, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. “I beg of you!”

                Chrom frowned. “This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win.” Lucian had mentioned the possibility of a great battle. Was this it? How was he supposed to know? “I admire your courage. Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri.” His gut gave him his answer. “I will join your cause with my own.”

                Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. He saw that coming a mile away.

                “What will it take to unite your people?”

                Say'ri shifted uneasily. “I do have one idea. Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed.”

                “The Resistance could unite around her” Robin finished. “Where is the Voice being held?”

                “There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there.”

                “Alright, as soon as everyone’s prepared, we march for Mila Tree.” Chrom assured her.

                “Thank you, Prince Chrom. The people of Valm will be in your debt.”

                ‘And in no condition to repay it’. Robin thought bitterly.

                Once Say’ri had left to make her own preparations, Lucina voiced her concerns. “I understand they require our assistance and under any other circumstances, I would help gladly, but if Grima is resurrected while we’re here, the plight of the Valm people is moot.”

                “I’m with Lucina on this one.” The tactician agreed. “I’m saddened to say it, but we lack the resources and man power for this. If we don’t do this wisely, we won’t have anything left for Grima.”

                “When we fought Grangel.” Chrom started, but Robin cut in.

                “This is nothing like when we went up against the Mad King. This will be a long, drawn out war against a man whose mind isn’t clouded by petty grudges.” He shook his head. “Even if we can get Tiki to help us, there’s no guarantee people will rally to her. The fact that she’s imprisoned by Walhart and people still go to him is proof enough that Tiki isn’t going to be the end all solution. We won’t be able to just walk away. By the time we reach Tiki and convince people to join her, our little army will be in too deep.”

                “What? Should I have just told her ‘no’ then?”

                “That’s not what I’m.”

                “What if Regna Ferox had told us ‘no’ two years ago? What would have happened to Ylisse?”

                “Regna Ferox wasn’t trying to prevent an unknown world ending catastrophe with time skipping future children!”

                “But, Mother, we know the future.” Morgan interjected.

                “One out of an infinity number of possibilities.” Robin raked his hand through his hair. “This might not even have anything to do with the large-scale war you know of.”

                Chrom crossed his arms. “And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. As it should be.”

                “Wrong!” Robin glared at him. “Everyone’s life is on the line. You’re dragging our army with you and I can tell, right now, that you’re expecting me to perform some sort of strategical miracle. I’m all for stamping out tyrants, but you’re asking me to do something I might not be able to do. A million soldiers, Chrom, and I’d bet all of Ylisse that Walhart has a strategist of his own, maybe even several.”

                “If you’re so against this, Robin, then go back to Ylisstol!”

                “I’m not entirely against this, I'm not against you, but there’s so much we don’t know. We don’t even know how much we can trust Say’ri.”

                “And if I’d listened to Frederick when we first met, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life.”

                The husbands stood there glowering at each other. Daring the other to say something first.

                Robin decided to give in first. He closed his eyes relaxing his stance. “I’m not the monster here, Chrom. I’m trying to keep this army together and with as few casualties as possible. You’re not leading just the Shepherds anymore. You’re leading a whole country.” He held up a finger. “One mistake and all of Ylisse is done for. That’s all it takes.”

                Chrom took Robin’s shoulders in hand. “I know, but I can’t just turn a blind eye to these people’s struggle. It’s who I am.”

                “I’d never ask you to change, just, next time, how about we try planning things out before running off? If plan A falls through, we have to make a plan B on the fly.”

                “I…didn’t think about that.”

                “You saw someone in need and jumped to help, I know.” Robin patted his wrist. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.” He leaned in and kissed his husband.

                Lucina cleared her throat. “We, ah, we’re still here, by the way.”


	20. Cockroach

                “This place is a mess!” Morgan surveyed the storage room. “I really should straighten up more often…” He spotted something quickly scurry back under cover. “Is that a…” He pushed aside a poorly stacked pile of scrolls. The mysterious thing darted past his hand and he screamed racing for the door.

                The door barley missed hitting Lucina as it burst open.

                “Gods, I’ve never seen Morgan run so fast!” A thought came to her. Were they under attack?! Lucina caught up with her brother before he could get too far. “Morgan! What happened back there? “Are you all right?” She quickly looked him over. He appeared unharmed.

                “L-Lucinaaa!” He wailed grabbing onto her biceps.

                “Breath, Morgan. Calm down and tell me what happened. You have nothing to fear now that I’m here.”

                “R-r-roach! A roach!”

                “A roach?” Lucina blinked. “As in…a bug?”

                Morgan scowled. “Not a bug! I love bugs!” He threw his arms into the air. “A roach!”

                “You’re telling me all of your screaming and failing was over a cockroach?” She sighed in exasperation. “Show me.” They started to walk back towards the storage room.

                “It wasn’t just a cockroach. It was a huge freakish nightmare one, with gross, hairy legs. It’s HORRIBLE!”

                Lucina sighed heavily. “I thought the Risen had come. You could have sent the camp into a panic.”

                “Risen I can handle, but this? This is more deadly and grosser than any Risen I’ve seen!”

                “Yes, yes, it’s the Grima of roaches.” They stepped into the storage room. “All right, where is it?”

                Something flew past them.

                Morgan yelped ducking behind his sister. “It’s back! And it can fly?! S-stay away! Don’t come near meee!”

                “Come now.” Lucina scoffed. “I don’t see what all the fuss i-EEEEEK!” She jumped back bumping into Morgan. The demon bug had just flown in front of her face.

                “See? SEE?! It’s the stuff of nightmares! Now hurry up and kill it! Kill it with fire magic or something!”

                “Oh, no-I’m not going near that thing! It’s HUGE!”

                “WHAT?! What happened to having nothing to fear now that you’re here? How are you gonna win this war if you can’t even smoosh one stupid roach?”

                “Those two things are not related in the slightest.” Lucina spluttered. “And YOU want to be a tactician, right?” She pointed in the direction of the bug. “So figure out how to kill it!”

                “What’s to figure out?! Who plans out strategies for killing insects?!”

                “Mother.”

                “Look, you’re the older one! You do it! Father told you to protect your little brother, didn’t he?”

                She blanched. “Er, well, I suppose he did.” Though this seemed like twisting his words. “All right, I’ll do… something about it.”

                Morgan hugged her around the waist. “Fantastic! Thanks, Luci! Three cheers for the once and future exalt!”

                “You’re a royal, too, you know? It wouldn’t kill you to show a bit more spine.” She muttered under her breath gently prying him off.

                “Hey, now’s your chance!” He pointed. “It just crawled into a corner behind that shelf!”

                Lucina squinted her eyes taking a cautious step forward. “It’s too dark. I can’t see it.”

                “You should light up Falchion. Then once you spot it, ker-STAB!”

                “Falchion isn’t some common pitchfork, Morgan! It’s a blade of legend!” She took another cautious step forward.

                “Ah haha, all right, all right. I’m sorry I.” The cockroach sprang from its hiding place causing Morgan to scream. “It’s flying again! It’s flying!”

                On reflex, Lucina stuck out a protective arm. “As formidable a foe as it may be, I won’t allow it to set a single hairy leg on you!”

               “Go, Luci, go! GET HIM!”

               “Is everything all right?” Robin asked entering the chaos unbeknownst to him.

               “It’s going right for Mother!” Morgan cried.

               “Mother, look out!”

               “Look out for what?” The cockroach landed on the back of Robin’s hand and immediately tried to crawl up his sleeve.

               Robin let out a very undignified shriek flapping his arm to dislodge it.

               “Gods, Mother!” Lucina ran over helping him rip off his coat.

               The cockroach flew off. Morgan ducked though it was nowhere near him.

               At that moment, Chrom bustled in. “What in the name of…” He looked around eyeing Robin and Lucina. “What are you three doing in here?!

               “Father!”  Morgan whimpered.

               “Chrom! C, c, c, cockroach!” Robin stuttered.

               “A cockroach?”

               The three nodded vigorously.

               “Where?”

               They pointed in the general direction. Chrom walked over picking up a discarded tome as he went.

               “Chrom!” Robin snatched the book from his hand. “Don’t be stupid. You can’t kill it with a tome.”

               “You have no say since you were too busy freaking out to kill it yourself.”

               “How would YOU like to share a tent with Frederick for the next week?”

               Spotting the ‘nightmarish’ creature, Chrom effortlessly stomped on it. “Honestly, you three.” He turned to face them. “All that commotion over a silly insect? What were you thinking?!”

               The future children looked sheepish mumbling their apologize.

               He sighed heavily. “Just see that it never happens again.” His gaze now fell to his husband. “Seriously, Robin?”

               His cheeks went red. “Don’t judge me! It tried to crawl up my arm!”

               “If you’re done embarrassing yourself in front of our children, Say’ri is looking for you.” He offered the tactician his iconic coat.

               Once they’d left the storage room, Chrom slid his arm around Robin’s waist as they walked. “You know, the hero usually gets a kiss for saving the day.”

               “From the damsel in distress. Do I look like a damsel?”

               “That shriek of yours had been pretty damsel-ish.” It had scared the hell out of Chrom. He’d been so relieved it was only over a bug.

               “I can’t really argue with you there.” Robin moved to stand before his husband. “My hero.” He said in a poor imitation of a woman’s voice wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck and kissed him.

               Back at the storage room, Morgan smiled at his sister. “Figures he would be the one to get it. He’s unshakable.”

               Lucina crossed her arms. “It’s true. Although he was a lot less calm when it came to scolding us.”

               “Aw, are you still down about that? I actually rather enjoyed it.” He laughed. “I can’t remember the two of us ever getting in trouble like that before and Mother too. It felt…strangely familiar somehow. Kind of happy, nostalgic feeling.”

               Despite herself, she smiled. “Heh. I confess, it did have its moments...” Something small flew by her head. “Was that a…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care who you are, a cockroach touching you is freak out worthy.


	21. Grima 3

                I ran my hand along the blade marveling at the craftsmanship. It was an exact replica of his iconic sword only it was made using one of my fangs from my dragon form. “It’s perfect.”

                “Thank you, Lord Grima.” The maggot blacksmith bowed. “You humble me with your generous praise.”

                I snorted. The maggot’s groveling at my feet while the worms tried to in vain to stop me. Humans were so stupid. All but my Risen King, of course.

                My king hovered at myside.

                “Pick it up.” I ordered.

                He obeyed.

                I grinned. That was a very nice sight. A very nice sight indeed. Now to test my king’s new toy. “Love, be a dear and kill the maggot.” I started for the door.

                “Lord Grima, please, what have I done to displease you.”

                “I have no idea, but I’m sure you’ve done or will do something. Best to get it out of the way now.” I stepped out of the forge.

                “Lord Grima, I beg you. I am a faithful and loyal servant of.” He didn’t have time to finish his insufferable whining. With a fluid, and I’m sure elegant motion, Risen King swung his new sword cleaving the maggot in two.

                My stride didn’t falter. Risen King walked to my side, blood dripping off the blade.

                I eyed the weapon. I was going to have to come up with a name for that. Inspiration struck. “Fayt.”


	22. Naga's Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time between posts. I wanted a chapter that focused on the children and struggled with it.

                The future children stared up at the tree.

                “Woah.” Kjella shielded her eyes with her hand. “Those branches have to be thick enough to support an entire army of wyverns.”

                Brady groaned beside her. “We have to climb that?”

                “It’ll be a great training experience for all of us. Naga knows some of you need it.” She eyed some of her companions.

                Yarne’s ears seemed to droop lower. One slip and he’d fall to his doom. He was a great climber, sure, but even the best could make a fateful error. “Maybe I’ll just stay down here, where it’s safe.”

                “Awww, don’t be like that.” Cynthia gave a gentle tug on his big ear. “None of us would let you go splat.”

                Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re not climbing the outside of the tree. There’s a stair case inside. You were all there when Say’ri explained it.”

                Severa didn’t get why everyone had to climb the stupid tree in the first place. Why couldn’t the fliers just fly stupid Chrom and Mr. Know it all Robin to the top? Climbing all the way up there would be a stupid plan and then they’d have to climb all the way back down! Ugh! This whole thing was so stupid!

                Nah glanced from the imposing tree to her mother whom was hanging on her father’s arm back to the tree. “I wonder what Tiki’s like?” Aside from her mother, she’d never seen another manakete let alone talked to one. Only Lucina had interacted with Naga. She may have been a little jealous of that.

                “I have a question.” Morgan raised his arm. “Are there no boy manakete?”

                Everyone turned to him.

                “There’s Naga, Tiki, Nowi, and Nah. How is it that we know four manakete and they all happen to be girls? And if my mother is one of them, then I’m a girl manakete Morgan.”

                Lucina made several spluttering noises.

                “My mother met a male manakete once.” Nah decided to step in. “She can’t remember his name, but it started with a ‘B’.”

                “That’s one lucky man.” Inigo rubbed his chin. “He gets all the lovely lady manatekes.”

                Severa punched him hard in the arm. “Can you not be a pig for five minutes?”

                “You bruise me, beautiful Severa.”

                Laurent sighed heavily. “Obviously a manatake can reproduce with a human.” He gestured to Nah. “Case in point.”

                Nah frowned. According to her mother, she was the first known hybrid.

                Lucina shook her head. Her little brother said and asked the weirdest things. She wondered if her mothers did the same. Both fathers had told her identical stories of a beach trip and her mothers ‘coo’ing over some bizarre looking aquatic creature.

                It seemed Morgan came by his…uniqueness honestly.

                “I have another question and it’s been bugging me the whole way here. Why does Naga’s voice live here when Naga’s temple thingy is back home?”

                They all exchanged looks before turning to Laurent.

                “What?” He pushed up his glasses. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t know everything and honestly, why would I care about something like that?”

                “Ooo, I know! To spread the word of justice farther and wider!” Cynthia punched the air. “Naga’s the good guy…er, lady. She is the ultimate symbol of goodness and righteousness!”

                “That’s what priests and priestesses are for.” Severa said with a dramatic eye roll. “To bore us to death with their blathering.”

                Morgan clapped his hands. “That’s a great idea! I’ll ask Libra! Thanks, Severa!” He gave her a quick hug before darting off presumably to find the priest.

                “Where the hell does he even come up with these questions?!”

                Owain appeared seemingly out of nowhere, posing. “The mind of hero runs at a never-ending pace in the pursuit of.”

                “Justice!” Cynthia shouting incorporating her pose with Owain’s.

                Brady was unimpressed. “It doesn’t look right without Morgan.”

                As if hearing his name, Morgan came running back waving his arms. “Walrus man! Walrus man!”

                Lucina furrowed her brow. “Walrus man?”

                Morgan nodded vigorously trying to catch his breath. “There’s a walrus man and an army guarding the base of the stairs. Mother and Father are rallying ours.”

                “You heard him.” The Ylissen princess raised her voice. “It’s time for battle!” She unsheathed Falchion. “For Naga’s voice!”


	23. Basilio's Fate

                Lucina paced back and forth. They’d finished their assault and were now waiting for news of Basilio and Flavia. The wait was killing her.

                “Ugh, Lucina, sit down already.” Chrom groaned. “Watching you is nauseating.”

                “Then don’t watch her, dumby.” Robin said not turning his attention from the chessboard he and Morgan were playing on. “Checkmate.”

                Morgan let out a frustrated noise throwing his hands in the air. “How do you keep winning? I get close and then BAM, you turn the tables.”

                “You need to think outside the box. Your thought process is too linear. I can read you like an open tome.”

                “Seriously, Lucina.” Chrom covered his eyes with a hand. “Stop.”

                “She gets it from you.” Robin started to reset the chessboard.

                “Me?”

                “Yes, you. You paced the entire time Tiamo was giving birth.” He looked up at Morgan. “Your father even asked ‘what’s taking so long?’. Lissa laughed so hard she fell off her chair.”

                Morgan grinned. “Luci paces all the time! Back in our timeline she.”

                “How can you all be so calm?” Lucina snapped.

                Three sets of eyes started at her. She hung her head, ashamed of her outburst. “I’m sorry. I already failed once. If we lose another key figure.” She trailed off. She should have tried harder to convince him to stay.

                “Lucina.” Chrom’s voice was firm, but gentle. “None of this is your fault. You can’t force a man like Basilio to do something he doesn’t want to.”

                “I know, but.”

                The door burst open and a soldier hurried in huffing and puffing. “Milord! Khan Basilio, he... He has been killed in battle!”

                Chrom sprang to his feet. “Damn it all! You're certain?”

                “I am.” Flavia limped in past the soldier shooing him away with a gesture. “He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself.”

                “Flavia! What happened?” He noticed her favoring her right leg and the dried blood on patches of her skin. “Wait...you're hurt! Lucina, fetch a healer, at once!”

                “I'll be fine, gods damn me.” Flavia waved her hand dismissively stopping the girl. “Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That...that.” She let loose a loud frustrated cry.

                Lucina bit her lower lip clenching her fists. That was twice now that she’d failed to save a life.

                A hand covered her’s. She twisted her head. It was Morgan and he was wearing the most serious and determined look on his face she’d ever seen on him. He nodded slightly. The fight was far from over. The expression vanished in an instant and his trade mark grin returned. “I didn’t realize Flavia was older than Basilio. She must be like, in her fifties, maybe even sixties. She looks really good for her age. I should tell her that. I bet it’d cheer her up.” He made a move towards Flavia.

                Lucina yanked him back by his coat collar. “Are you insane?” She hissed.

                “Insanely smart.” Morgan bopped her on the nose with a finger. “It got that doom and gloom look off your face.”

                At that moment, Lucina couldn’t decide if she had the best little brother in the world or the worst.

                “I'll kill him!” Flavia roared. “I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!” She took a step forward and her knees buckled. 

                Robin caught her before she could crumble. “No, Flavia. You need to rest and to heal.” 

                With Chrom’s help, they managed to half walk and half carry her to a seat.

                “When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word.” The Ylissen prince promised.

                “Then know that I will hold you to it.” Flavia winced. “Perhaps I’ll take that healer after all if it stops the four of you from acting like I’m on death’s door.” She forced a smile Morgan’s way. That boy was the most up beat ray of sunshine she’d ever seen. Nothing seemed to bring him down and she’d be damn sure he wasn’t sad on her account.

                “I’ll get Libra.” Robin offered. Out of all of them, he’d be less thrown off by Flavia’s sorry state.

                He left the room with Morgan on his heels.

                “Mother, hold on.”

                Older turned to the younger.

                “Are you okay?”

                Robin cocked a white eyebrow.

                “Basilio died because of your plan. I mean, I’m not blaming you, Mother, he knew the risks, but.” Morgan blew out a breath. “Are you blaming you?”

                A soft smile spread across Robin’s face. He placed a gentle hand on his son’s head. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. There’ll always be that little nagging feeling of guilt in the back of your mind that asks, ‘did I do enough?’. That’s the sign of a good tactician. A great tactician takes that feeling and uses it to propel them forward, to keep fighting as hard as they can. They must never forget all those that died under their command.” Morgan’s head lowered and Robin moved to tilt his chin back up. “But more importantly, we must never forget all those we’ve saved. That feeling of guilt is a good thing. It keeps us grounded and it keeps us humble. When we lose that feeling, it’s time to put our maps away.”

                They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Morgan gave the tiniest of nods in understanding.

                Robin took his son into his arms and held him close. “It’s okay to cry.”

                Morgan buried his face in his mother’s chest, gripping the excess of his coat tightly.

                A pang of guilt far greater than ever he’d experienced before ripped through Robin’s heart. He hated seeing Morgan like this, but the less people who knew, the better.


	24. Walhart's Defeat

                Breaking through the enemy ranks, Chrom and his small group made their way through Valm Castle to the massive throne room where Walhart waited, alone.

                “Walhart!” Chrom shouted and it seemed to echo the noise of the battle raging behind them in the halls and corridors seemed to fade, as if this moment was cut off from the rest of the world.

                “Prince.” Walhart greeted with a slight dip of his head.

                “Your army is on the brink of failure. The victory will be ours. Will you surrender?”

                “Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy.” The large man turned his attention to Robin. “You, are a master tactician, yet a very foolish man. You chose the wrong side.”

                “The only fool here is you. Alone we wouldn’t be able to stop you, but together, we’re unstoppable. Our bonds are what give us strength.”

                Chrom tried one last time. “It did not have to be this way, Walhart. You believe in mankind's strength. So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies. So do I. You could have joined us.”

                “ME, JOIN YOU?!” Walhart let out a mighty roar of condescending laughter. It made Robin want to strike him where he stood, but his husband had wanted to try and speak reason to the brute. His laughter stopped abruptly, and his face was back to all seriousness. “Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?!”

                Without missing a beat, Morgan interrupted. “Pegasi don’t get fleas.”

                Walhart’s eyes locked onto him and Lucina jerked him back by his coat collar.

                “He’s not wrong.” Robin’s voice broke the awkward silence.

                “None of you know your place!” Walhart boomed. “I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!”

                “We will.” Chrom glanced towards his husband who nodded. “And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts not their fear.”

                “You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!”

                “Wrong. Not weakness—strength. Plegians laid down their arms because of her. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests.”

                “And longer than you will.” Warlhart raised his mighty ax. “Come then, flea, and die for your peace! I will destroy all of you at once!”

 

* * *

 

                Chrom wiped the blood from his blade before resheathing it. “Emm, I tried.” He looked down regretfully at the body that was once Walhart. Why had it come to this?

                Robin placed a comforting hand on his bare bicep. “You and I both know that men like him only understand one thing.”

                “Milord!” Frederick hurried into the throne room. “Walhart's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities.” The great knight had wasted no time informing all of Walhart’s defeat and without fear or the promise of wealth inspiring them, the troops had no desire to fight.

                “Then pull our men back immediately.”

                Frederick nodded before issuing commands to those nearest.

                Robin began ushering his family out, there was no need for them to linger, when Chrom spoke softly. “It's strange.”

                “What is?”

                The Ylissen prince gestured around them. “Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people.”

                “Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message.” Lucina gave him a sad smile. “Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see.”

                Something nagged at the far corner of Robin’s mind. He felt like he knew something, something important.

                Morgan cocked his head slightly. “I think it has more to do with the heart of those that follow you. People like Aunt Emm inspire those with kind hearts while those truly inspired by Walhart have cold hearts.”

                Lucina shook her head. “I doubt it’s as black and white as that. What of Gangrel?”

                “Rage hearts.”

                “Then all of us must have kind hearts.”

                “Of course!” The youngest looked to his mother. “Though Mother and I also have smart hearts.”

                Lucina playfully swiped at her brother. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

                “It makes perfect sense.”

                Chrom placed a hand on both of his children’s heads, smiling. “These are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done. We should savor this moment while we can.” They smiled back at him. “Now, do me a favor and find your Aunt Lissa. As soon as everyone’s ready, we’re heading back to Ylisstol.”

                Lucina and Morgan nodded. He took her hand and led her away humming a cheerful tune that Lucina soon joined him in.

                Robin linked arms with Chrom. “You okay?”

                “I’ll have to be. Our business in Valm is finished, but we have another task ahead. One perhaps even more dire than we faced here.”

                “We’ll figure it out together. I have a smart heart after all.”

                Chrom shook his head with a light chuckle. “That really makes no sense.”

                “It’s Morgan. It doesn’t have to make sense.” Robin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “We’ve got this.”

                Chrom slid his arm from Robin’s and wrapped it around his waist pulling him to his side.

                “Sir Chrom!’ Say’ri ran towards them with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen on her face. “A thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us.”

                “I’m glad we could help. Walhart needed to be stopped.

                “Aye.” She reached into her obi and pulled out a green circular object. “I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy.” She held the item out towards him.

                The prince looked bewildered. “You're giving it to me?”

                “Of course, sir. It seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands.”

                ‘That and it’s useless without the Fire Emblem’. Robin thought.

                “Then so it will be.” Chrom took Vert. “Thank you, Say'ri.”

                “It is the least my people can do and.” Say’ri hesitated a moment before bowing. “I would offer my services to you.”

                “Huh?” Was his intelligent reply.

                “The fell dragon is an evil that cannot be tolerated. Valm, regretfully, is unable to offer much aid, but I am able and willing, if you’ll continue to have me.”

                “That is a generous offer.” Robin answered since Chrom still seemed to be processing everything. “But won’t your people need you here?”

                “There are those more suited to the task of rebuilding than I and I believe I’m needed elsewhere.”

                “If that is what you wish, we accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long thinking about whether pegasi can get fleas or not. Horses can't, but some type of birds can.


	25. Searching for the Stones

                Neither Robin or Chrom had been back to the Shepherds’ barracks since the defeat of the Mad King. There had been a lot to do in Ylisstol and now the ruler of the halidom, Chrom couldn’t really run around leading the Shepherds like he used to. It was a bit weird to be back, but also refreshing.

                 “I know that face.” Robin peered curiously at his husband. “’Dueling with unpleasant thoughts’, are we?”

                 He gave him a small smile. “You know me well, Robin.”

                 “I also know that you get a wrinkle right here.” He gently poked Chrom between the eyes. “When said duel isn’t going in your favor.” He paused. “What’s wrong?”

                 “It’s…nothing you need to worry about.”

                 Robin cocked an eyebrow in lieu of reminding him that they were married and Chrom’s concerns were his concerns but decided that the Ylissen prince would tell him in his own time and changed the subject to what he hoped as a happier topic. “Remember when Lissa first brought me here? When I met all the Shepherds? That's one of my first memories.”

                Chrom’s smile turned warm. “I suppose so.”

                “And bear meat!”

                “I can’t believe you actually like it.” A chuckle rumbled from Chrom’s chest. “I thought the poor chief was going to have a heart attack when you insisted it be served at our wedding.”

                “It’s delicious and I don’t remember YOU adding anything to the wedding plans.”

                “Bear meat is the only thing you volunteered. You dumped it all on Lissa and Maribelle.”

                “Who were happy to do it. I was still more involved than you.” Robin crossed his arms in a fake huff. “I still can’t believe you kissed me before Libra even started the ceremony. I didn’t think anyone would stop laughing.”

                “Yeah, well, in my defense.” He trailed off.

                What could he say? That Robin had been the most beautiful and handsome person he’d ever seen in his entire life and that wearing the traditional Ylissen ceremonial garbs had somehow made him even more beautiful and handsome that Chrom become too overcome with emotions that he’d kissed him the first chance he could?

                When Chrom had eventually explained to Lissa, after her relentless pestering, she’d laughed so hard she’d started crying then proceeded to call him a sap and that someone can’t be beautiful and handsome.

                She was wrong, of course, because that’s exactly what Robin was. Beautiful and handsome. Handsome and beautiful. Beautsome.

                Yes, Robin was beautsome.

                Yet he’d never reviled this to Robin. After all this time, he was still too embarrassed, and the mess of his love confession still haunted him. Of all the things he’d been forced to learn, why had none of it involved talking about your feelings without humiliating yourself? That seemed like important information to have.

                At least he hadn’t accidently punched Robin in the face at their wedding.

                Chrom cleared his throat reflecting the conversation back to his husband. “Who serves bear meat at a wedding dinner?”

                “For your information, it became very trendy.”

                The prince shook his head. “I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful.”

                “I know.” Robin placed a gentle hand on his bare arm, his fingers automatically seeking out the brand. “So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting.” He smiled. “We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know.”

                “Funny. I was going to say the same to you.”

                The tactician chuckled pulling Chrom towards him, embracing him. “I guess we really are two halves of the same whole.”

                They held one another in silence.

                “I've sent Frederick to search for Sable, the final Gemstone.” Chrom said at last. They pulled apart but only arm’s length away, hands cupping elbows. “And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual. It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise.” He hesitated.

                “Otherwise you lose all your hair?” Robin asked in an attempt at humor.

                “The candidate dies.”

                “No!” The door burst open hard enough to fling back and smack the wall. “Er, that is.” Lucina caught the door before it could hit her. Her face flaming from embarrassment. “Father, must you attempt this?”

                Robin covered his mouth to keep from laughing at her flustered appearance.

                “Eavesdropping, young lady?” Chrom raised a skeptical eyebrow.

                “Young lady? The two of you are practically the same age.”

                “Me too!” Morgan bustled in to stand by his sister. “I was eavesdropping too!”

                “We weren’t.” Lucina stopped then looked sheepish at her parents. “Forgive me, Father. I didn't intend to. I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and.”

                He held up a hand to interrupt. “It's all right, Lucina.”

                Robin was more curious to what they’d over heard.

                “And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it.”

                “I’m sure there’s actual no fire.” The tactician assured their children. “It’s probably metaphorical.”

                Morgan brightened. “Like Walhart’s metaphorical million-man army? Or.” He clamped his mouth shut when his mother shot him a dirty look.

                “Milord, I have returned.” Frederick announced with a bow.

                ‘Perfect timing’. Lucina thought.

                “Yes, Frederick? Did you find it?”

                “I believe so, sire. King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you.”

                “Wait.” Morgan scratched his head. “Why does Plegia have a gem? The gems go into the Fire Emblem which is used to defeat Grima and aren’t most, if not all, Plegians, Grimleal?”

                There was a pregnant pause.

                Frederick cleared his throat. “They sent word to me, milord. They must have caught wind of my search. In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit.”

                “Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I.”

                “That’s a terrible title.” Brother whispered to sister who promptly elbowed him.

                “At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident.” Chrom noticed Robin look away. They’d told no one of Valiar’s parental claim. He had wanted to, just those he felt should know, but Robin had vehemently vetoed the idea. He had rattled off some tactical jargon, yet Chrom had seen the shame in his eyes. The Ylissen prince understood the feeling. He’d let his husband sort everything out himself and be there if needed.

                “What’re you going to do, Father?” Lucina asked.

                Chrom didn’t hesitated. “We will meet with him. Send word at once.”

                That had snapped Robin out of his reverie. “As your tactical adviser, I strongly side against this. If this doesn’t scream ‘hey, I’m a trap’ I don’t know what does.”

                “I agree with Lord Robin. Are you certain that's wise?” Frederick concurred.

                “No, but we haven't time to be certain. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is.”

                Robin crossed his arms. “Yes, I thought of that and do you honestly think he’d be that careless? He’s not Gangrel.”

                “My sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling and neither will I.”

                “Please send someone as your representative, instead.” Frederick implored. “Validar could not outright deny Lord Robin, and I would protect him with my life.”

                The person in question blanched for half a second. Just because he agreed with that plan didn’t mean he had to like it.

                “Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth.”

                A heavy sighed escaped the great knight. “Then the Fire Emblem, milord—you ought at least leave it behind.”

                “Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away.”

                Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but both Robin and Lucina slapped a hand over it.

                “No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough.”

                “As you wish, milord.” Frederick bowed before leaving the room completely ignoring the other three.

                The young tactician ducked under the hand barrier and said. “Validar could also anticipate that and have even more men to attack us at the palace then we planned for or that he knows that we know it’s a trap and won’t let us in with weapons or he could send sneaky assassins again or.”

                “Yes, Morgan, sweetie, we get it.” Robin rubbed at his temples. He really needed to teach the kid there’s a time and a place for everything. “Chrom, if you’re basing your decision off me, please don’t. I’m fine.”

                “I know, and I’m going personally because I feel like that’s what I’m supposed to do. I don’t doubt you could handle it.”

                “That’s not what I meant.”

                “I know that too.”

                Lucina glanced from one parent to the other. “You’re hiding something.” It wasn’t a question. “Don’t try and deny it. I was observing Mother. He was acting oddly.”

                “Your mother’s always odd.” Chrom said.

                Robin shot him a halfhearted glare.

                “Odd for him.” She stressed. She met his golden eyes with her blue. “When Uncle Frederick mentioned Validar, you became destressed. It was painfully obvious, and you usually do a better job of masking it. So, what are you hiding?”

                Chrom opened his mouth to answer, but Robin hissed. “Don’t you dare.”

                “They have a right to know.” He protested.

                “It might not even have an effect on them.”

                “They’re our children.”

                “She may have a different father than I do. Alternate timelines.”

                “Infinite possibilities.” The prince sighed. “What’re the odds that out of everyone here, you’re the only one who’s parents aren’t the same as another you?”

                Robin pointed to their children with a ‘seriously?’ look on his face.

                Morgan blinked. “Mother, who ARE your parents?” He turned to his sister. “Do you know?”

                Lucina shook her head. “I only remember Father’s. Mother never mentioned it. I figured it’s one of the things she forgot.”

                The two children stared expectantly at Robin. He couldn’t meet their gaze.

                How could he tell them something even he didn’t want to know? That in the timeline they hailed from, their grandfather had successfully assassinated Emmeryn?

                Chrom placed a comforting hand on his husband’s lower back. “It hasn’t changed how I feel about you. Why would our children be any different?”

                He had a point and Robin knew it too.

                The tactician took a steadying breath. The feel of Chrom’s hand was reassuring. “Validar is my father and that would most likely make him your biological mother’s as well.”

                “Could be worse.” Morgan said cheerfully. “It could be crazy Gangrel.”

                “Always the optimist.” Lucina muttered before speaking to their mother. “I agree with Father. This information doesn’t change how I feel about you or my biological mother.”

                “Mother is mother.” Morgan side hugged Robin not letting go. “Father’s father did some bad stuff, but that doesn’t automatically make him a bad person.”

                “I suppose it doesn’t.” Robin forced a smile.

                Lucina couldn’t fault their mother for being cautious. The Ylissens had no love for Plegians. The Mad King’s War wounds hadn’t fully healed so any mention of Plegia would bring up the horrible event. What’s more, Robin had been a major factor in the victory and his father just so happened to become the new king? It wouldn’t be too far a leap to think it had been planned. Robin was a master tactician after all. Help kill Gangrel, marry the ruler of Ylisee, make sure Validar filled the empty void and have the Plegian people view him as some kind of savior. It wasn’t that outrageous of a theory. Yet…

                One look at Chrom and Robin together would blow it out of the water. You could see how much they loved each other. Her original parents had been the same way.

                Unless…

                It could be an act or perhaps that was the plan until Robin fell in love with Chrom or.

                Lucina shook her head. No. she believed in her mother, both of them. This was no diabolical scheme. This was real.

                This was not where Robin wanted this whole mess to go, so he changed direction. “Did you two know Chrom can sing?”

                “What?!” The siblings said in unison.

                “Oh, yes, and he’s quite good at it too.”

                The prince’s face flushed. “How, how do you know that?”

                A sly grin spread across his lips. “I may or may not have over heard you singing to our baby back at the palace. Something about an ocean with grey waves.” He chuckled. “Seriously, where did you even learn that song?”

                Chrom rubbed the back of his head. “A servant was singing it as she worked, and I guess it just stuck.”

                Lucina frowned slightly. “I don’t remember Father singing.”

                “Well, if he’s like this lug.” Robin jerked a thumb towards his husband earning him a ‘hey’ in protest. “Then he was probably too embarrassed and stopped singing before you were old enough to retain the memory.”

                “I wana hear it!” Morgan went from clinging to his mother to his father. “I wana hear it!”

                The older sister joined her brother in invading Chrom’s personal space but didn’t latch onto him. “As do I. It’s such an unexpected talent to have. Please, Father.”

                The flush on Chrom’s cheeks grew darker as he looked pleadingly to his husband for support.

                Robin waved cheerfully. “You three have fun. I have some boring tactical stuff to do.” And with that, he spun on his heel and left the main room of the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously! If you haven't heard Matthew Mercer sing, go look it up! Holy crap!


	26. Five Gemstones Part 1

                Lucina stared up at the large dragon skull. Just the sight of it made her blood run cold and goosebumps prick her arms. She had no idea she’d stopped moving until Robin’s hand gently touched her elbow. “What's wrong, Lucina?”

                “That great skull. I saw it once before, when Emmeryn was sentenced to die. Even then it reminded me of him.”

                “You mean...”

                She nodded. “Grima, the fell dragon. A cataclysmic war ushered his return. It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living. Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this.” She forced herself to look away from the bones to the determined faces of her parents. “We cannot let that monster come back to life.”

                “We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already.” Chrom smiled warmly at her. “And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history.”

                “I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything.” Lucina really and truly did, but it was hard to keep such optimism when she’d seen the future.

                Morgan hugged his sister’s arm. “We’re all here together this time. We’ll make all those who couldn’t be here proud.”

                Their parents continued forward, but Morgan held Lucina back. He looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here with you…when Aunt Emm…”

                Lucina gently touched his cheek. “You’re here now. We all are.”

                “You must have been so lonely doing everything by yourself.” He tilted his head up to her. Determination written clearly across his face. He looked so much like their actual mother. “I won’t let you be alone ever again, Luci. I’ll always be by your side. No matter what.”

                She took her brother into a one-armed hug. “That’s my line, you goof.”

                “Well, it’s my line now too!”

                Upon entering the Plegia castle, the royals and Frederick were led to the throne room. Aside from the pair of guards leading them, the castle halls appeared deserted.

                Robin wasn’t fooled. He linked his arm through Chrom’s leaning his head on his bare shoulder. When he spoke, he kept his voice soft and light as if whispering pointless fluff to his husband. “I saw armed soldiers hiding in the shadows as we were shown in.”

                “Then it sounds like we have our answer already.” This was not a friendly visit.

                Validar and Aversa were waiting for them in the throne room. Hierophant Robin and the Risen King were nowhere to be seen.

                Robin’s grip tightened on Chrom’s forearm. He placed a comforting hand over his before unlocking their arms.

                “Welcome, Prince Chrom.” Validar’s eyes locked on to Robin’s. “Milord Robin.”

                Robin felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

                “I was told.” Chrom moved to stand between them. He didn’t care if it came off as rude. He didn’t appreciate the way the Plegia King looked at his husband. “You had something you wished to give me.”

                “My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience.” Validar made a ‘tsk’ing sound. “Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be.” He paused for effect. “Treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well.”

                "Sadly"?” Lucina couldn’t decide if she was angry or disgusted. She chose both. “You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?”

                “Yes I do, intruder!”

                “Intruder?” Her eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t possibly mean…

                “You are not supposed to be here. You and that dreck beside you.” He gestured to Morgan. “You must be destroyed!”

                Robin went for his Archwind tome while Chrom’s hand flew to Falchion. “You wouldn't dare!” The prince growled.

                “Give me the Fire Emblem.” Validar demanded. “Give. It. To. Me.” He punctuated each word.

                Morgan shrunk behind his mother. “You mad scoundrel!”

                “This is a declaration of war!” Lucina snapped.

                The Plegia king held up a finger. “I will only ask one last time: give me the Emblem. Now!

                “Never.” Chrom unsheathed Falchion with a ‘shink’

                “Then this parley is over. Guards!” He snapped his fingers. “Seize them!”

                Just as they suspected, though it was of little comfort.

                Frederick swung his mighty axe at the closest soldiers clearing the path followed by a blast from Robin’s Archwind. “This way! Quickly!”

                The small group made a run for it hearing the chaos of battle the closer they came to the rest of their Shepherds. Though Validar claimed Plegia had few troops when Valm was attacking, they seemed to have recruited enough to slow the Shepherds down.

                “Don’t stop to fight unless you have to.” Robin’s commanding voice rose over the battle. “Our priority is escaping.”

                The exit was just up ahead. They were almost there.

                Robin felt the shift of magic. “Chrom!” He cried out just as Validar materialized before the prince striking out with magic. Chrom staggered back grunting in pain.

                “Father!” Lucina slashed a Plegia warrior in two only for more to take its place. She couldn’t get to him. Only Robin was close enough.

                “Fools! Run all you like, you can't escape fate. Now.” Validar held out his hand. “The Fire Emblem. Give it freely or it will be taken.”

                “Just try it!” Chrom gritted out.

                The Plegai king let out an eerie chuckle. “I won't need to do anything.” With a cruel smile, his eyes turned to the tactician. “Robin!”

                He jerked away from Chrom clutching his head. His tome clattered to the floor.

                “Robin?” Chrom went to steady his husband. “Love, what’s wrong?”

                The pain was so intense. Robin felt as though his head were trying to split.

                “Seize the Emblem and bring it to me.” Validar ordered.

                Robin’s arms dropped to his side, his eyes vacant.

                Chrom’s heart stopped. “What are you?” Robin grabbed the Fire Emblem in both hands and effortlessly wrenched it off of the prince’s arm. “Doing?!”

                “Mother, stop!” Morgan cried twisting out of the way of a thrusting lance. His Archfire made quick work of his opponent and he raced towards his parents.

                “At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me.” Validar gleefully took the Emblem. “And with my gemstone, it is complete!” He inserted Plegia’s stone, Sable, into the Fire Emblem. “Now, to set the Table and perform the rite.”

                “D-damn you, Validar!” Chrom clutched at his injury hating himself for being so helpless.

                Validar gave Robin an almost affectionate pat on the cheek. “Well done, my child.” He disappeared.

                Like a puppet being severed from their strings, Robin collapsed to his hands and knees. Morgan was by his side helping him to his feet. “What have I done?!” He had been able to see and hear everything, but unable to do anything.

                “Mother! We must go!” Lucina draped her father’s arm across her shoulders wrapping her own arm around his waist.

                They made for the exit, but Robin didn’t move.

                "Mother, come on.” Morgan grabbed his hand and tugged. The tactician wouldn’t budge. “Mother?”

                “I don't...know what came over me. I'm so sorry!”

                “I know you are.” With his free hand, Chrom cupped his husband’s face. “But right now we need to focus on getting out of here!”

                Despite the trepidation in his eyes, Robin nodded.


	27. Five Gemstones part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot's about to get a bit more complicated (Chromplicated). If something really doesn't make sense, ask and I'll explain. If it's confusing enough, I'll go back and change it.

                Once the army was safe, Robin slipped away. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t trust himself. His feet had taken him outside to the familiar courtyard. He looked down at his hands. “What I did…it’s…unforgiveable.” He was married to Chrom, the ruler of Ylisse and he’d been so easily controlled by Validar. These hands had stolen the Fire Emblem and handed it over to the very man that wanted to use it for evil. How could he trust himself after that? Around Chrom? Around their children?

                “Enough of that.”

                Robin jumped twisting around clutching at his chest. “Chrom?”

                His husband had somehow approached without his notice. “Save your energy for helping us track that dastard down.”

                The tactician waited for his heart to calm down before speaking. “You must leave me behind. He could use me again.” He hung his head. “I can’t be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give my father.” He shuttered at the word. It made him want to vomit. “Dominion over me.”

                “But he never had full control. You can fight it, Robin, and if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need.”

“You, you put too much faith in me.”

                Chrom grabbed him by the biceps. “I have unwavering faith in you. I have enough faith in you for the both of us.”

                “You’re not listening!”

                “I am. You’re speaking nonsense.” He pulled Robin into a hug. “The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It’s not too late!

                Hesitantly, Robin returned the embrace. “All right. I’ll…I’ll try.” He buried his face in his husband’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Chrom.”

                “I don’t blame you. None of us could have known.”

                “It’s my job to know. What good am I if I?”

                Chrom’s hold tightened painfully. “You’re more than just a tactician. Don’t you understand? Your purpose goes far beyond that. We’re two halves of the same whole.”

                “The sword at your side and the wind at your back.” Robin whispered into his shoulder.

                “Always.”

                The two husbands simply held one another finding strength.

                Reluctantly, Chrom released the other man. “I’m going back inside before it gets dark.” He offered his hand. “You coming?”

                Robin wanted to take that familiar hand, but he shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll stay here just a little longer. You go on ahead.”

                He hesitated.

                “Go, before Frederick rounds up a search party.”

                “He’d do it to.” Chrom gave his husband a soft kiss. “Don’t stay too long.”

                “I won’t. I promise.” Robin watched Chrom walk back towards the castle. He turned back to the sun letting the final rays warm him. Despite what Chrom said, he was still worried. He absentmindedly rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb.

                Lucina waited for her father to leave before stepping from the shadows. After what she just heard, she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath marching forward.

                “Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word?

                Robin twisted to see his daughter approach. “Of course. What is it?”

                “It’s about Father, my timeline father.” She kept walking until she was in front of Robin. “I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he…died. He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better and now that I do, or as close as possible, I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man.”

                Robin felt himself smiled. “I understand. You love him. As do I.”

                “Mother.” Lucina unsheathed Falchion. “Please, forgive me.”

                “Lucina?!” He took a step towards her, but Lucina raised her sword causing him to move back.

                “Stay where you are, Mother! I have no choice. I must kill you.”

                “What?! What madness is this?!” Robin had thought they’d moved past all this. He’d thought the four of them were finally a family.

                “In my timeline, you…my mother kills my father.”

                “So you think…” His stomach dropped. His heart seemed to stop mid-beat. “No! That’s insane! Why would I kill Chrom? I love him.”

                “I was not certain myself, until now. I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Betrayed by someone he trusted.”

                “Lucina, do you realize what you’re saying? You’re accusing your biological mother of killing your father. Do you honestly believe she would do that? That I would do that?”

                “Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so, but today’s events make it clear. You are at Validar’s mercy which means my mother was as well.” Robin winced. “I suspect it’s he who forced her to eventually take Father’s life. This timeline is so similar to the one I hail from. So, so similar.”

                “Lucina, wait.” He held up his hands. The sword point was inches away from his face.

                “My parents never came home. They left to stop Validar and all that returned was Falchion. I was ten. Morgan, poor Morgan, was only seven. If Father is right, then we can change our fates. The time table has been hastened, but if this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin!”

                Hearing his name come from her lips stung more than any sword wound. “You don’t have to do this.”

                “Don’t make it harder!” Lucina shouted startling some birds into flight. “It…will be swift and painless. If you have any love for Father, then let this be done.”

                Robin stared at her. If he truly wanted to, he could easily stop her. He may not have a sword, and he doubted his skill was on par with hers, but he had the Thunder tome he always carried tucked in his coat. It would be no trouble to ignite the area around her and make his escape, even kill her, if he so chose.

                But he’d never do that.

                Never.

                “My life is yours. It always has been.”

                “D-don’t say that, M…Robin!” Falchion shook slightly. “Don’t!” Lucina tightened her grip. “That only…makes it harder.”

                “I would give my life for Chrom, for Morgan, and for you.” He chuckled softly at the memory of the ugly coat and ‘nightmarish’ cockroach. How he practically coached Chrom through his proposal and that awful ‘wyvern in heat’ line and how could he ever forget ‘Chromgradulations’.

                “Mother, please.”

                “I know you will be quick about it.” Robin smiled warmly at her. “I love you, Lucina.”

                “M, Mother.”

                “I’m ready. Do what you must. I have no regrets.”

                Lucina’s grip on Falchion fluctuated from tight to lose in rhythm with her heart. Male or female, this was her mother. He’d welcomed her with open arms even after she tried to create distance between them. ‘I love you just the same as I love that child back at the castle’. He’d said.

                If she did this, baby Lucina would grow up without Robin and definitely no Morgan. Could she really do that to her baby self?

                “Damn me!” Lucina lowered her sword. “I can’t do it! I love you too much!” Falchion slipped from her fingers and fell to the soft grass. “I’m sorry, Mother. I’m so sorry!” Tears escaped from her eyes. “P-please forgive me!”

                “My poor girl.” Robin took her in his arms. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

                Chrom had seen Lucina in the shadows, the girl was no thief, and doubled back. The way she’d walked had bothered him and now he was glad he had. He gave them a moment before making his presence known. “Are you done, Lucina?”

                The young woman jerked back out of Robin’s grasp. “Father! I, I can explain!”

                He held up a hand to silence her. “No need. You’re not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word.”

                “It’s like a family trait.” The tactician muttered under his breath.

                “Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place, but I trust Robin.” Chrom took his husband’s hand and though he spoke to his daughter, his eyes remained on Robin. “You cannot shake my faith in him. Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill. We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share.” Now he looked to her. “I believe in them more than some foretold ‘destiny’.”

                Lucina retrieved her Falchion and sheathed it. “That is easier to say when you haven’t seen it yourself.”

                “Luciiiiinaaaa!” Morgan cried racing towards them. He enveloped his sister in a back-cracking hug. “I saw from a window! Why were you pointing your sword at Mother?”

                She didn’t have an answer. Robin did. “It’s all right, Morgan. Just a minor misunderstanding. No harm done.”

                The youngest released Lucina and clung to his mother’s arm. Severa always said he and Brady were the world’s biggest mama’s boys.

                “Lucina.” Chrom said recapturing her attention. “Aren’t your ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bond tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter, but as friends. We can change things. We already have and we will again.”

                She hesitated before nodding. “Very well, Father.” She turned to Robin. “Mother, I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me.”

                “All ready done.” He assured her.

                “And I pray…that is, I trust the both of you.” She looked from one parent to the other. “Will prove me wrong. That the future will crack and fall apart before our family bond ever does.”

                “Our family bond will never crack.” Morgan declared. “Our bonds give us strength!”


	28. An Ill Presage part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Have some angsty fluff.

                Robin watched as everyone prepared for battle. If all went according to plan, this would be the final one. They’d kill Validar and stop Grima’s revival. If they failed, if there was one slip up…their company walked on the edge of a knife. One false move and the world was doomed.

                “Are you ready, Robin?”

                The sudden voice caused him to jump letting out a strangled yelp. He clutched his chest whirling on the speaker. “Chrom! You scared the bagebaz out of me.”

                The prince chuckled. “Sorry, sorry.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Bagebaz? Where’d you get that?”

                “Morgan.”

                “Of course.”

                Robin bite his lower lip and Chrom couldn’t help but think it was cute even though it meant his husband was worried about something. He briefly wondered if Lucina had picked it up from her actual mother.

                “What is it?” He asked.

                “I…need you to do me a favor.”

                “Anything, as long as it's not a request to leave you behind.”

                Despite himself, Robin smiled slightly. “It's not, though I did consider it. I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place.” His smile fell. “I can't run from Validar forever and if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side.”

                “That's more like it.”

                “But therein lies the favor.” He continued before Chrom could get too excited. “If Validar somehow does gain control over me. Promise me.” He hesitated, steeling his nerves. “Promise me you'll cut me down.”

                 “You can't mean that.” Chrom’s eyes went huge when he realized that yes, he meant it. “You can't ASK that!”

                 “I know I’m asking a lot. I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here.” The tactician gestured to the assembling army. “Too many people to ignore.” He cupped his husband’s worried face. “You have a duty to protect them as well. They come before us, remember?”

                Chrom searched the tactician’s eyes. There was fear there, but what blazed clearer than that was the determination. A fierce fire that made you want to follow him, trust him. It was the same look Chrom had fallen madly in love with.

                He sighed. “You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right.” He gently removed Robin’s hands from his face by the wrist then inter locked their fingers. “However, you mustn't let Validar seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost!”

                “I'll try. You know I will.” Not just for the future, but for Morgan and Lucina and Chrom.

                The prince released one of Robin’s hands so they could watch the army side by side.

                The tactician rested his head on his husband’s bare shoulder. “Did you ever imagine, that day you found me laying on the ground, that it would lead you here?”

                “Never.” Chrom brought their joined hands up and kissed the fingers. “But despite everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	29. An Ill Presage part 2

                The army’s march was halted by throngs of unarmed Plegians whom shambled worse than the Risen.

                Chrom frowned at the sheer number. “All these strange travelers. What's happening here?”

                “When in doubt, ask.” Morgan said cheerfully. He walked up to one of the strangers. “Excuse me, sir?”

                “...the appointed...time...” The man didn’t cease his shambling or even look in Morgan’s general direction. “...to the Dragon's...Table... ...our prayers...Grima...”

                “Ah, huh, and what’s the Dragon’s Table? Is it a metaphor or?”

                Lucina grabbed his hood and yanked him roughly back. “Seriously? We’re in enemy territory and you think it’s a good idea to talk to some strange zombie man?”

                “It’s not?”

                Before she could lecture him, Frederick road up on his horse.

                “Sires, the scouts have returned with grim news. Validar has moved to a great altar to Grima known as the Dragon's Table. What's more, it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force.”

                Something nagged at the back of Robin’s mind. He felt like he knew what the Table was, but the knowledge was just out of reach.

                Chrom cursed. “The cataclysm in Lucina's future. This shows all the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business.”

                “Then we’ll just have to be a hundred times more stubborn!” Morgan turned to his sister. “Right, sis?”

                “Right.” She forced a confident smile she wasn’t feeling. “We cannot give up.”

                “And we will not.” Chrom clapped his daughter on the shoulder before speaking to the rest of the army. “We make for this Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone!” 

* * *

                Validar scowled when he saw the Ylissen and Regna Ferox army force their way through Grima’s cattle. They were here faster than he anticipated and with the welp of a prince leading the charge.

                “Fools!” He shouted. “Do you know where you've come?”

                “Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!” Chrom demanded.

                Validar cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “You would end this?”

                “Yes, once and for all.”

                The Plegia king laughed. “My dear boy, we already know how this story ends. You and I both! And yet you rush here. Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny? You would have that realized first?”

                “To hell with your destiny. I'll write a new ending.” Chrom unsheathed his Falchion.

                “So now you believe you can change fate?” Aversa stroked her pegasus’ neck. “And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur.”

                “We've done it already.” Morgan protested.

                “Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat?” The dark skinned woman tutted. “Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!”

                “But what about Aunt Emmeryn! Luci helped stop the assassination.”

                Aversa shook her head. “You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground.”

                “First off, that was rude.” Robin pointed at her. “And second, that was Gangrel's will. Not yours. Not Validar's.”

                “You aren't listening.” Aversa sighed heavily as if she was speaking to someone who was purposefully being obtuse. “All of this, every word and action, has been orchestrated. Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life AND death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima.” She gestured to the still shambling people. “Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse.”

                 Lucina paled. “You couldn't mean.” How is it she was just hearing about this now? Why hadn’t Naga said anything? How could anyone give their life willingly to that thing? That monster!

                 “It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little girl. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return. Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!”

                 “I will never allow that to happen!” Chrom vowed causing Aversa to roll her eyes. “I will stop you! I will stop Grima!”

                 “Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully. He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know.” She easily swung herself onto her pegasus’ back. “Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us.”

                  Chrom’s eyes widened in realization. “That's why you gave us your ships and treasure but no soldiers. Get rid of Walhart but keep the faithful Plegians to set your god's Table.”

                  “At last, the boy finally gets it. Better late than never, I suppose.” Validar turned away. “Aversa, it is time. I must prepare.”

                  “As you command, Master.” She bowed her head.

                  Validar started to hurry off.

                  “Bastard!” The Ylisse prince made to go after him, but a flurry of dark magic cut him off.

                  “Master Validar is not to be disturbed.” Aversa’s spell book glowed. “But fear not.” She waved her hand and a dozen new warriors teleported in. “I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained. These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death!” She laughed kicking her pegasus in the ribs to get it air born. “Struggle all you like, little prince. It won’t do you any good.”

* * *

                Hierophant Robin watched Aversa slink away from his perch. The Risen King stood right behind him. “That took longer than expected. I’m disappointed.” He pushed himself to his feet. “The second half’s about to start.” He caressed the Risen King’s cheek through the lower face mask. “Shall we go watch?”


	30. Invisible Ties part 1

                “Ah, my favorite son-in-law.” Validar turned away from the alter with the biggest, smuggest, grin possible. “Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast.” He gestured to each. “I will return Grima to this world!”

                “You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!” Chrom snapped.

                “Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares!” The Plegia king held his arms up dramatically. “The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along.” He dropped one arm extending the other towards Robin.

                Robin felt a lump forming in his throat. He was the vessel.

                Validar’s smile seemed to turn prideful almost like a father’s pride. He knew that Robin had figured it out.

                “No! Never! I’d sooner bite my tongue off and die!” The tactician declared.

                “You don’t have a choice. You carry my blood. The blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you and now the time has come to awaken you both!”

                “I'M Grima? I'M the fell dragon?!” Though the situation dire, Robin recalled that Chrom said he’d love him even if he was a hideous dragon and for a brief moment, he wondered if being the fell dragon incarnate counted.

                As if hearing his thoughts, Chrom whispered. “It does.”

                Lucina and Morgan shared a confused glance.

                “The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you. A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough. My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him.” Validar placed a hand on his chest. “Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection! You ARE perfection!”

                Robin took a sub-conscious step back. This couldn’t be right. He had to be lying.

                “Mother?” Morgan gently touched his arm.

                Validar began to pace as he unfolded the tale. “If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear. She betrayed us! She stole you from your crib and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! it is why you still draw breath!”

               “You've proven nothing but your own madness.” Chrom turned to his army. “We are going to stop this. This can be stopped.” He turned back to Validar raising his voice. “YOU can be stopped!”

               “You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable.”

               “You're not the only one stronger this time! Right, Robin?” When no response came, the prince twisted to see his husband. “Robin?”

               The tactician clutched at his throbbing head. Validar was trying to get in.

               “Mother!” Both children cried. Lucina’s hand automatically went to her sword. Had she been wrong to trust him? Was her own childish desire for her mother going to doom them all?

                Chrom hurried to keep Robin from dropping to his knee. “Stay with me, Robin! You're not beholden to this fiend! You can fight it! We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of!” The pain he saw in his eyes was heart breaking. He never wanted to see it again. “Don't let him shake your resolve! I believe in you.”

                “Come on, Mother.” Morgan cheered. “Don’t let terrible Grandpa win.”

                “Morgan, you’re not helping.” His older sister chided.

                “Enough!” Validar’s voice boomed, his face an expression of thinly vailed disgust. “This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power. And you, Prince, your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny.”

                “They're more than just words!” Robin gritted out.

                “Be still now, my son.”

                “Don’t call me that!” He snapped forcing himself to stand tall gripping Chrom’s arm for support. “My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it, for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters!” His thumb rubbed his wedding ring through the glove. “The ties we forged, the bonds we share, they are of a power greater than Grima.”

                “A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough.”

                Robin pushed down the nauseating pain in his head. He could do this. He would do this. “We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment. When I kill you or die trying!”

                The Plegia king chuckled. The boy had his courage, that was for sure, but he also possessed that weak woman’s judgement. It didn’t matter. Once Grima was released, all those pathetic human emotions would be gone. “Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have!” He pushed his cape back. His Grima’s Truth tome coming to life. “There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!”


	31. Invisible Ties part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fellow writer and friend told me it could be seen as rude/unappreciative to not respond to all the comments people leave. This didn't occur to me and I apologize if you felt that way. I appreciate and love all comments and kudos! I'll do better in the future.

                Chrom slashed out with Falchion. Validar managed to jump back turning a fatal blow into a survivable one. “Damn you BOTH! This isn’t over.” In that moment, a plan hatched in his twisted mind. He gathered his magic and launched it at the Ylissen prince. Before faining defeat. As he predicted, Robin shoved his husband out of the way taking the full hit. The tactician fell to the floor.

                “Robin!” Chrom knelt by his side propping his back up. “Are you all right?”

                “I think so.” He didn’t feel any pain or see any wounds.

                “That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now.”

                Suddenly, pain shot through Robin’s head and all color changed into shades of red. There was a loud roaring in his ears.

                “What's wrong? Robin, what’s?”

                Alone bolt of lightning formed in the tactician’s hand and as if it was a dagger, he stabbed it into Chrom’s chest. The prince gasped dropping Robin so he could clutch at his chest.

                With a blink, the head pain and red coloring were gone. “Chrom!” Robin shouted scrambling to cradle his husband in his arms. “Oh, gods, Chrom, what’ve I done?!”

                “This is not your, your fault.” Chrom lovingly caressed his cheek. “Promise me you'll escape from this place.”

                “No, I can’t, I won’t leave you!” Tears pricked at Robin’s eyes.

                “Please…go.” His hand slipped from Robin’s cheek and fell limply to his stomach.

                “Chrom!”

                Validar laughed staggering to stand. “With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Your ace in the hole.”

                “How could you, Mother?! I trusted you!” Lucina yelled savagely at Robin.

                “Do you see now, son? How quickly your daughter turned against you.” Validar’s wounds began to visibly knit back together as he spoke. “Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing.

                “This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this!” The future princess clenched her fist. This was all her fault. She should have killed Robin instead of listening to her father. Now he was gone. “Everything I have done is...worthless.”

                “The hell it was!” A loud familiar voice boomed.

                Everyone in the room turned to see Basilio enter with a cheeky grin.

                “Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate. As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting!” He thumped a fist to his mighty chest. “That's what life is all about!”

                “Khan Basilio!” Morgan cheered. “You’re not dead after all!”

                “It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to your big sis.” Basilio cracked his neck. “Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward.” He laughed like a gleeful pirate. “I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot.”

                Validar seethed. “This. Does. Not. MATTER!” He punctuated every word. “If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!”

                “You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever. You STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked.

                “Impossible!”

                “Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you. Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!”

                “A worthy bluff, Ferox fool.” The Plegia king was impressed such an oaf could come up with it. It must have taken all his braincells. “But ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Robin hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them!”

                “You watched our party, yes, the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they?” Basilio jerked a thumb towards himself. “They weren't watching me.”

                The smug look on Validar’s face dropped.

                “Looks like it might be finally starting to sink in.”

                “That is not possible!” He hurried to the emblem. “These have to be... They must be.”

                “Why? Because of...DESTINY?” The male khan snorted making a rude gesture. “Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face.” He laughed. “It makes all those long nights in hiding worth it.”

                “Damn you! Damn you to all the hells!” Validar stormed away from the emblem, past his son still crying over his pathetic husband. “None of this matters! Chrom is dead!” Even without the stones, he still had Robin at his mercy. He’d kill everyone here and then go after the stones. These fools were only delaying the inevitable. “Your fate is sealed! Grima will…” Something slammed into his back causing him to stagger. He whipped around to find Robin on his feet, an Archwind tome cradled in the crook of his arm while the other helped steady Chrom. His purple coat still rippled from the magic.

                Validar’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. This was impossible.

                “Father!” The siblings cried.

                “Robin...spared me...” Chrom pulled away from his husband to stand on his own. “He weakened his magic...just before the strike.”

                “It’s over, Validar.” Robin held up a sword. “You lose.” He rushed forward and thrust with his blade.

                With no protection, the sword pierced Validar though the stomach. He gasped in a mixture of pain and shock. “Why?” He fell to his knees with a sickening ‘thud’. “Why would you squander your birthright?” He reached for the tactician. “Robin, my son.”

                Robin batted the feeble hand away. “I am myself before I am any man’s son.”

                Validar dropped the rest of the way to the floor on his side. “Foolish…boy.”

                And he was dead.

                “We did it! We did it, Robin!” Despite his weakened state, Chrom took his husband into his arms lifting his feet off the ground causing Robin to laugh. “We've altered our destiny! We, we've won!”

                A slow, condescending clap echoed along with a pair of footsteps. “Well done.” Hierophant Robin stepped out of the shadows beside the Dragon’s Table. “But it’s a bit early to be celebrating, don’t you think?”


	32. Invisible Ties part 3

                “You!” Robin growled pulling out of Chrom’s grasp.  If he was here, then the Risen King would be close by.

                “Me.” Hierophant Robin grinned holding out his arms.

                “You’re a little late. Validar is dead and with him, so is the release of Grima.”

                “You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination.”

                “What do you mean?!”

                Hierophant Robin ignored him leisurely strolling towards Validar on the floor. The couple took several cautious steps back. “Are you actually dead or just pretending?” He shook the man’s shoulder with his foot. “He’s actually dead this time. Saves me the trouble of doing it later.” He eyed the still protruding sword. “Patricide. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you. It seems I didn’t give you enough credit.”  

               “Grima has been stopped.” Robin insisted.

               The other Robin shook his head. “I can be so dense sometimes. It’s called destiny, fate, whatever. Struggle and cry all you want, it doesn’t matter. All of you are going to die one way or another. ‘When’ is all that changes.” He snapped his fingers and a bluish wall materialized separating the Ylissen royals from the rest of the army.

                An arm snaked around both of Morgan’s trapping them at his side. A dagger was pressed against his throat. It was the Risen King.

                “Morgan!” Lucina cried making a move towards him.

                “Take one more step and he’s dead.” Hierophant Robin warned. “That goes for any of you.”

                Nobody moved.

                “It’s nice to see you’re obedient worms.” He strode forward. “Now then, Robin, why don’t you do us all a favor and finish this little drama. Accept Grima’s power like you were meant to.”

                Robin glanced over towards Morgan. “And if I refuse, you kill my son, is that it?”

                He tapped the side of his nose.

                “Don’t do it, Mother.” Lucina hated herself for saying it, but the world would be doomed otherwise.

                Hierophant Robin scoffed. “How noble you are, Lucina, when the choice is not yours. You couldn’t kill Robin to save the word, but you expect him to kill Morgan? Typical human hypocrisy.”

                “How, how do you know about that?”

                “Because every Lucina in every time line faces that dilemma. Sometimes they don’t do it.” He held up a hand palm up. “But they usually do.” He held up his other hand higher than the other. “Congratulations, you’re a minority. The Lucina before you had the guts to do it. Her mother was Sully if I remember right.”

                “Then it doesn’t matter what I chose.” Robin cut in. “If my predecessor was killed without accepting Grima’s power, but Grima was still unleashed, then that means there’s another way.” He pointed at his double. “And I’m guessing since we’re the same, you can do it too. The real question is, why do you want me to do it?”

                Hierophant Robin dropped his arms. “I’m not going to answer that. Are you going to accept Grima or not?”

                “Mother would never!” Morgan declared.

                “How are Morgans related to Robins when they’re always this stupid? I’m thankful I never had one. I’d be embarrassed.” He turned to the boy. “Don’t you get it? Robins are either killed by a Lucina or they accept Grima. There’s no other options.”

                “That’s because the Robins that aren’t killed by a Lucina are actually you.” Robin theorized. “I’m not seeing the future in my dreams. I’m seeing your memories, aren’t I?”

                “Oh? And why would you say that?”

                He pointed to Risen King. “He came here with you. Why would I, as Grima, create another one? I don’t know why, but I have your memories instead of my past memoires.”

                “It’s good to know you’re not a complete idiot. Yes, those are my memoires. You’re welcome, by the way. Unlike everyone else, we Robins have the ability to become one.” Hierophant Robin interlocked his fingers. “Thanks to our connection to the fell dragon. Our level of success depends on how strong the Robin of that timeline is. You, sadly, were too weak and the process wiped your memoires. The same thing happened with her.” He gestured to Lucina. “Real mother.”

                “Who was killed by a Lucina born of Sully.”

                “Wait.” Lucina had to know. “If, if my biological mother was killed by another me, then who betrayed my father?”

                Hierophant Robin’s lips curled into a predatorial smile. “I may have killed him, but it was Lucina.” He chuckled. “You should have seen the look on the poor man’s face when he found out the woman he treated as a daughter killed his beloved wife. I wish I had some kind of magic to review that scene over and over.”

                “So that proves destiny can change.” Chrom cut in. His daughter was becoming distraught. Another reason to hate this false Robin. “You two are still separated and this Lucina didn’t kill Robin.”

                “Don’t get your hopes up, prince. I can still take Grima’s power with or without your Robin. I just prefer with.” He sighed. “Look, I’m getting bored and I know you are pathetically stalling for time, why I don’t know, but I’m done talking. I’m going to say this one last time. Accept Grima’s power or your son dies. Pick one.”

                “Father, don’t let Mother do it!” Morgan pleaded. “If the world is doomed than I’d rather Mother not be a part of it. Please, Father.”

                “Mor…gan.” The Risen King spoke. His voice seemed to echo.

                All eyes turned to him.

                Slowly, he withdrew his arms letting them hang at his side.

                Morgan took the opportunity to sprint away into the waiting arms of his sister.

                “Morgan…Lucina.” His glowing red eyes were fixated on the siblings.

                With his son out of danger, Chrom went for Hierophant Robin. However, he was cut off by the Risen King. He’d come out of his bizarre stupor and raced to his lord’s aid. Their swords clashed together. Chrom could feel the force zing up his arms.

                “You won’t hurt my Robin.” Risen King shoved the prince back giving his sword a familiar spin.

                Chrom narrowed his eyes. “Who the hell are you?”

                There was no answer. Just a pair of glowing red eyes boring into his.

                “Now I’m bored and angry!” Hierophant Robin pointed at his other self. “I gave you a chance. I’ve been more than generous, but my generosity has reached its limits.” Purpilish black vapor started to gather around him. “You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table then I will take it in your place.” The building around them started to shake. “Though my journey through time has diminished my power, the life force here shall renew me! I will destroy this timeline as I have destroyed countless others!”

                Pieces of ceiling started to brake off and crash into the floor.

                “We have to get out of here!” Lucina shouted over the noise.

                Morgan clung to her waist. “How? We’re trapped.”

                Robin eyed the bluish wall. If It was created using Grima’s power and Falchion was designed to rival the fell dragon then…

                “Lucina, use your sword to cut an opening through the barrier! Quickly!”

                Risen King moved to stop her, but Chrom interjected himself. The two swords met again. The king’s great strength caused Chrom’s arms to buckle slightly.

                With all her might, Lucina swung Falchion towards the barrier. The blade cut in and she had to put all her weight behind it. It was like trying to move her arms through thick swamp water. A part of the barrier vanished creating an opening.

                “Run!” Robin shouted grabbing Morgan’s hand.

                Chrom twisted from under Risen King’s assault causing the king to stumble forward from his own momentum.

                Together, the family raced through the opening to rejoin the rest of the army.

                Everyone hurried from the Table. The injured being carried. There were no Risen or Plegian people to be seen.

                Black bolts of lightning struck the ground at random intervals. In the midst of running, Chrom tackled Lucina just as a bolt crashed down to where she’d once been. The two scrambled back to their feet and continued running.

                The triumphant cry of the fell dragon was deafening.

                The group spun on their heels and looked back to witness the massive creature.

                “That's Grima!” Lucina’s whole body started to tremble. “That's the demon who destroyed my world and now he is among us.”

                “That’s, that’s the monster that killed everyone?” Morgan clung to his sister’s arm. “Luci, what’re we gana do?”

                She turned from the sight to her parents. “Facing him in a straight up fight is useless. Many have learned that the hard way.”

                “What about Naga?” Robin asked.

                Chrom shook his head. “We need the Fire Emblem to receive Naga’s power and that’s lost to the Dragon’s Table.”

                “What, you mean THIS Fire Emblem?” Robin grinned revealing said emblem with a flourish.

                “Alright, Mother!” Morgan pumped his fist into the air.

                Chrom took his family heirloom. “The Emblem! But how?”

                “I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back.”

                “Robin, you sly cat. You never cease to amaze!” He kissed his husband’s cheek. “We have the Emblem and the five gems, but I don’t know where Naga is.”

                “I know!” Morgan cried out cheerfully. “I read it somewhere.” He started digging in his coat pockets. “I brought the book with me.”

                Robin furrowed his brow. “Why would you do that?”

                “So Uncle Frederick wouldn’t have to say the line.”

                “What the hell are you…”

                “Found it!” The boy shouted loudly holding a tattered old book aloft. There were several ribbons sticking out as markers. “Let me see.” He flipped through the pages at an alarming speed without damaging a single page. “Here is it! The first exalt went to an alter at the peak of Mount Prism and paid tribute to Naga which led to the Awakening.” He snapped the book shut. “It goes into more detail, but it’s boring stuff.”

                “It seems we are headed for Mount Prism then. It might be a long shot, but.” Chrom eyed the spot where the massive dragon once was. “A small hope is better than no hope at all.” He turned to his collective army. “Hurry, everyone!”


	33. Mount Prism

                The group stared in ‘aw’ at the scenery around them. Lush green grass, a majestic waterfall, and a huge rainbow extending from it.

                “It's beautiful!” Lissa spun in a small circle. “Frederick, do you see that rainbow!”

                “Indeed, it’s breath taking. No artist could ever hope to capture it.”

                “And check out those flowers!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the cluster. “They’re so colorful!”

                Chrom shook his head. “Lissa, don’t.”

                Robin held up a hand to stop him. “They’re fine.” He gestured around them.

                Sumia and Cynthia had found their own patch of flowers. Mother teaching daughter about petal fortunes. Cherche and Gerome by the stream watching their Minervas drink with the same ‘isn’t she adorable?’ expression. Nowi was running around trying to get people to play with her while Nah was close behind trying to get her mother to act her age. Mirial and Laurent were examining the rainbow coming up with theories to why it was so big. Owain had joined his parents and was helping Lissa put flowers in poor Frederick’s hair. Noire was being dragged around by her mother in search of ‘special’ spell ingredients. The taguels sunbathed in bunny form. Brady gifted his mother a bouquet of flowers only to sneeze, sending buds flying which caused Severa to laugh while Cordelia tried in vain to chide her daughter. Sully and Kjella did what they did best, spar. Olivia and Ingio gave each other dance tips where they thought no one could see them. Even Lucina and Morgan seemed at ease as they enjoyed the slight breeze.

               “Everything’s fine.” The tactician smiled. “Something about this place is just…calming.”

               “Looking at this place, you could almost believe there wasn’t a war going on.” Chrom turned away. “Come on, I suppose we don’t need them to speak to Naga. Let them have their peace.”

               The couple started up the temple stairs.

               “Wait for us!” Morgan cried jogging over with Lucina. “I wana see the ritual.”

               “Morgan.” Lucina scolded. “This isn’t a game.”

               “I know, but I wana see! I wana see the ‘whoosh’ of fire.” He raised his arms in the air. “And the ‘ta-da’ of Father coming out unscathed.”

               Lucina made a mental note to limit the amount of time he spent with Owain and Cynthia.

               “Come on, Mother.” Morgan started to push Robin forward.

               “Actually.” He dug in his heels. “I’ve been thinking. I don’t think it’s a good idea I go with.”

               Morgan peeked around and up at his mother. “Why not? We’re supposed to go as one big family.”

               “I’m not a descendant of the first exalt. I have fell blood.”

               The siblings exchanged a look.

               “So do we, Mother.” Lucina reminded him.

               “But you are also my children.” Chrom nodded understanding. “You have the mark of the exalt on your bodies.”

               Morgan fidgeted. He had both marks.

               Robin ruffled his hair. “You’ll be fine. The exalt mark matters.”

               “Maybe, maybe I shouldn’t go either.”

               “And miss the ‘whoosh’ of fire?” The tactician shook his head. “Nah ah. I need you to give me a blow by blow description of what happens. Lucina’s will be boring to listen to and so stuffy.” He gave his daughter a wink.

               Lucina huffed in feigned annoyance. “Boring and stuffy, huh? We’ll see about that. My story will be so exciting, it’ll make yours sound like a history lecture.”

               “A challenge!” Morgan punched he air. “I accept.

* * *

               Robin sighed plopping down on the grass. This whole mess was his fault. Well, technically Grima’s fault, but they were both Robin.

               He wondered, not for the first time, if staying with Chrom was a mistake.

               “Wouldn’t matter.” A familiar voice from behind said. “Destiny never changes.”

               Robin glanced over his shoulder to see who it was before scrambling to his feet so they were face to face. “Risen King.”

               Standing an arm’s reach away was that very man. Robin’s mouth went dry. How had he approached him without him noticing?

               “To arms!” Frederick’s voice sliced through the air. “Risen are attacking!”

               The sounds of battle faded behind the roaring of Robin’s blood. Was he going to die here? Chrom had barley held his own against such a monster. What chance did he have?

               Slowly, Risen King unsheathed his sword. “Fate never changes.”

               “It can.” Robin took a step back finding his voice. “It already has.”

               “Only altered.” He lunged forward, his sword slicing.

               Robin leaped back, the shear force of the swing managed to cut his cheek. He grabbed the hilt of his own sword and yanked it free just in time to block another attack. A tingle rippled down his arms.

               Such strength. There was no way Robin could beat him in a straight forward fight.

               ‘They must be here to stop Chrom.’ His grip tightened on his blade. ‘I can’t allow that. I have to buy him time.’

* * *

               The Levin Sword flew from Robin’s hand in a way that would be comical if the situation wasn’t so dire. He cradled his injured arm dropping to a knee. This didn’t make any sense. The temple entrance was right there. Why wasn’t Risen King going for it?

               ‘Unless he’s not here for Chrom, but me!’ Robin’s brain finally pieced together. ‘He’s here to kill me!’

               The Risen King was in no hurry to finish him. It was like he knew he’d already won.

               Well, if Robin was going to die here, he was taking Risen King with him. He waited for his opponent to raise his sword and bring it down as hard as he could. Robin rolled out of the way seconds before the blade connected.

               The Thoron tome crackled to life and he launched the deadly lightning. Risen King simply side stepped, but the blast did connect with his right arm shattering that bit of armor.

               And Robin saw it.

               There on his bicep was a mark Robin was all too familiar with. The same mark he traced on his husband’s flesh with his fingertips.

               The mark of the exalt.

               “Chrom?” He couldn’t believe it, but there it was, plain as day.

               Risen King cocked his head almost like he was confused.

               Robin slowly pushed himself to his feet never breaking eye contact. He cautiously extended a hand. “Chrom.”

               To his surprise, Risen King reached out to take his hand. “Robin?”

               The tactician nodded. “Yes, Chrom. I’m right here.”

               Their hands were almost touching.

               “Robin?!” Chrom yelled racing from the temple.

               In an instant, Risen King swung his sword just missing Robin’s arm.

               Chrom lashed out with Falchion. Risen King spun around and easily blocked it. Lucina rushed from the side, but stopped dead, her jaw falling open. She saw it too.

               Risen King shoved the prince back with a beastly roar before twisting away so Morgan’s Bolagnone tome missed.

               Lucina shook her head raising her sword. She could not faultier again.

               The enemy eyed each Ylissen royal carefully, his gaze stopping on Robin. He resheathed his sword. “Fate never changes.” In a swirl of sparkling magic, he vanished.

               “Robin!” Chrom wasted no time rushing to his husband’s side. “How badly are you hurt?” He could see blood already starting to crust over.

               “Nothing serious.”

               Cordelia’s pegasus landed gracefully close by. “Commander, the Risen army has been dealt with. Our side only sustained minor injuries, thankfully.”

               “What happened?”

               “The Risen appeared out of nowhere. Luckily the alarm was raised before it was too late.”

               Lucina shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense. This place is sacred. How could Risen have infiltrated?”

               “Their power must be linked to Grima’s.” Morgan supplied. “That’s the only explanation.”

               Chrom frowned. “It doesn’t matter as long as all were destroyed. Cordelia, tell everyone to pack up. We’re headed to Origin Peak.”

               “Understood.” Instead of flying off, Cordelia and pegasus galloped away.

               Alone, Chrom turned to his daughter. “What happened, Lucina?”

               “I’m sorry, Father, it’s just.” She bite her bottom lip.

               “The Risen King.” Robin answered. “Has the mark of the exalt.”

               Chrom turned to him. “What?”

               “On his right bicep.”

               Sub-consciously, the prince touched his. “But that’s…it must be a mistake. Faking the mark on an arm is different then trying to.” He trailed off when Robin started to shake his head.

               “He responded to your name.”

               The four stood silently.

               “That, that doesn’t mean anything.” Morgan spoke quickly, his words slightly mashing together. “That other Robin brought him with through the time jump and if he’s a Risen, that means he had to die first and Laurent theorized they don’t have free will so it’s not like whoever that Chrom was had a choice. He’s a victim.”

               Robin hung his head. “It also means he was killed by a Robin.”

               “No, no, no, no, no.” He waved his arms franticly. “Someone else killed him and Robin missed him so much he brought him back the only way he could and, and he had to be Grima to make a Risen and, and, and turning into Grima made him cra…oh.” Morgan faltered. “Sorry, Mother.”

               Lucina cleared her throat. “The what and the how don’t matter. We need to end this. We need to go to Origin Peak.”


	34. Grima 4

                I heard the footsteps running towards me. I heaved myself to my feet. “About time you showed up. I was beginning to get bored.” I could feel my full powers coursing through me. I’d missed that feeling.

                Chrom and Lucina stood side by side at the entrance of my throne room. I smiled at him. He was still so handsome.

                “It’s a bit late, but congratulations on the birth of your second child. A son from what I hear. He’s what? Six? Seven? It’s too bad his mother was recently murdered.”

                Lucina stiffened.

                “Because of your assassin!” Chrom snapped. “You’ve robbed my children of their mother and took my wife from me.”

                I snorted. “I did no such thing.” I pointed to Lucina. “She did.”

                “You’re lying.” Chrom whipped his head towards her and she looked away. “Tell me he’s lying.”

                “Oh, yes, out of all the terrible things I’ve done, I’m going to lie about that.” I rolled my eyes. “Honestly.”

                “I told you she couldn’t be trusted. I told you she would lead the world to ruin.” Lucina turned and glared at her father. “And yet you married her anyway?!”

                “Robin would never have done anything. She was a good woman. We loved each other.”

                “She was Grima’s vessel!”

                “And yet here I stand.” I finger waved at them. “I was revived anyway. Her death was for nothing. How tragic.”

                I could visibly see Chrom getting angry. “You killed your own mother!”

                “Sully’s my mother!” Lucina shouted. “I was appalled when I heard that abomination was the mother of this timeline’s me. The blood of the first exalt and of the fell dragon. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

                “Robin’s heritage doesn’t matter. She was herself before she was any man’s daughter.”

                I yawned loudly. “This conversation is boring and pointless. With Robin dead, you insignificant worms can’t kill me.” I laughed. “You blew the one chance you had at stopping me.” I started to shift to my dragon form. “Now I shall devour you!” 

* * *

                I reverted to my human guise, the building around us had collapsed. Chrom lay barley clinging to life at my feet face down in the rubble. Lucina was dead. I’d crushed her with my own claw.

                With what little strength he had left, Chrom reached for his sword. I stepped on the back of his hand.

                “It’s over. You’ve lost, just like you have dozens of times.” I kicked Falchion aside before crouching in front of Chrom. I looked at him curiously. Of all my timeline jumps, I’d never met a Chrom that had married their Robin. What was different about this one? “Why is your Robin so special?” I asked. “Why couldn’t you have been my Chrom?” I lifted his chin with the tips of my fingers. “You’ll love me, won’t you? You love a Robin. I’m a Robin, so you should love me.”

                Despite his current state, Chrom glared at me. “You’re…nothing like…her.”

                “We’re exactly the same.” I protested.

                “She’d never…give…into…Grima.”

                Was he calling me weak? The absurdity of it all! It didn’t matter.

                I grinned at him. “You’ll love me. Once you’re one of my Risen, you’ll adore me.” I ran my thumb across his bleeding cheek. “Yes, my Risen King. We’ll rule this pathetic world together.” Chrom tried to jerk his head away, but I held on tight. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill your precious little blueberries. Well, I will, once little Luci gives me a new world to conquer, but then I’ll make them into Risen. We’ll kill all the worms and maggots together. As one big happy family.” I kissed his forehead. “Won’t that be fun?”

* * *

                The cool Plegia night air chilled Robin’s sweat as he stood outside his and Chrom’s tent creating goosebumps. He rubbed his arms through his coat sleeves.

                Another dream. No. A memory. Grima’s memory.

                It had been both a relief and a burden to know what he was seeing was not his future.

                He hadn’t told Chrom all of his dreams. Only the ones pertaining to their campaign. Chrom loved him no matter what, he fully believed that now, but…

                Some of his ‘dreams’ were too real, too terrifying, to put into words and the implications…those scared Robin the most.

                “It could have been me.” He said softly to himself.

                Everything Grima had done could have been his fate as well.

                Robin touched his chest. His heart ached. An all-consuming love that warped over time into an obsession. A dark, burning need.

                He found himself wondering what all the other Robins had been like. Grima had mentioned other Morgans being born so those Robins, if they had loved Chrom, were able to move on.

                ‘Or settled for someone else’. A small voice in Robin’s mind chimed in.

                He shook his head violently to dislodge that thought. He would not go down that proverbial road. Not now. Not ever.

                A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

                What was he going to do?

                The Chrom he’d seen in his ‘dream’ was not only the Risen King following Grima, but the father of Lucina and Morgan.

                He couldn’t tell them. It was depressing enough knowing Risen King was a Chrom. They didn’t need to know that’s what befell their beloved father and judging from what Grima said, it was their intended fate as well should the fell dragon succeed.

                The very notion made him shutter.

                “Mother?” Lucina called softly.

                The tactician forced a smile when he moved to face her. “Can’t sleep either?”

                She shook her head. “I’ve had trouble since…since the Risen King.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “It’s hard to believe he’s my father.” Robin stiffened. “In a way.” He relaxed. “To think, such a fate should befall a Chrom. Why would Grima even do that? To show Naga he could?” She paused. “Do you think he’s made the other Shepherds into Risen before?”

                “What would be the point? Taking Naga’s champion and turning it into his own is the ultimate show of superiority. Using the Shepherds would lack satisfaction.”

                “Like he took the bond between Robins and Chroms and tainted it for his own twisted purpose.” A sad smile formed on Lucina’s lips. “It’s a bitter sweet thought, isn’t it? That no matter what, Robins and Chroms are fated to be intertwined.”

                He agreed. His daughter had no idea just how deep and twisted that bond could get.

                Robin eyed the practice sword she held. She followed his gaze. Her smile turned sheepish. “I was looking for a spot I could train in without disturbing anyone or breaking anything. It helps me feel prepared.”

                “May I join you?”

                Lucina’s face brightened. “Really?”

                “I’m nowhere near as skilled as you or your father, but.”

                “I’d love to spar with you, Mother. I have a practice sword you can use.” She grabbed his hand. “Come on.”


	35. Origin Peak

                Robin and Chrom were the last to disembark the boat that had taken them to Origin Peak, a volcanic island with few foliage and plenty of smaller mountains and hills.

                “I’m not surprised Grima would come here.” Robin gave the area a cursory look. “It feels so…empty.” And sad.

                Chrom nodded. “I’ll be glad never to see this place again.” He turned to Naga. “I fail to see him, though.”

                “The fell dragon is indeed here.” She assured him.

                “The only place he could hide.” Robin snorted at his husband’s word choice. “Is the volcano.”

                “Great, another battle in an active volcano.” Lissa said sarcastically as she walked by. “Better tell everyone to practice jumping from semi-safe spot to semi-safe spot as they try not to get killed. Again.”

                “It worked, didn’t it?” Robin called after her.

                Chrom laughed at Naga’s puzzled expression. He slid an arm around the other man’s waist. “Robin is a master tactician that has a flare for the dramatics.”

                “I do not!”

                “And the nasty, but brilliant, ability to take daring risks that might kill us all.”

                “I didn’t hear any one complaining.”

                “Oh, there was plenty complaining.”

                Robin childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

                Naga furrowed her brow. How could they joke at a time like this? “Remember, Awakener, the power I gave you cannot destroy Grima.”

                Robin slipped from Chrom’s grasp. “It can only put him back to sleep for another thousand years.”

                “Correct, Fellblood.”

                Chrom opened his mouth to defend his husband, he wouldn’t let anyone call him ‘Fellblood’, but remembered who he was with and closed his mouth. It was doubtful Naga would do anything to negatively impact the army, yet picking a fight with a goddess sounded like it’d be at the top of the ‘Stupidest Things to Do’ list.

                “So you know of my lineage?”

                “You possess power not so different from my own.”

                “It’s too bad I can’t use it.”

                Chrom looked down at Falchion running his fingers over the hilt. It felt so different now with Naga’s blessing. “We must find some way to break this unholy cycle! We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants. If the sword, the emblem, or one of the gems were lost.” He left the rest unsaid.

                 Hope would be as well.

                 The tactician chewed his bottom lip. “I may know a way.”

                 “Of course you have some strategy. I can always count on you.”

                 “The other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes? If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand.”

                 “Ingenious!” Chrom clapped his hands triumphantly turning to Naga. “Will it work?”

                 She hesitated. There was so much hope in his gaze. “Perhaps.” She spoke slowly. “But there would be consequences. Grima's heart and Robin's are inexorably linked. Dragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin's life.” She held up a finger to stop the interruptions. “There is, however, a chance he could survive, but it is small.” Naga focused solely on Robin. “You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.”

                 Before he could speak, Chrom cut in. “Robin would cease to be?!” He shook his head. “No. We'll find another way.”

                 “Chrom, wait.” Robin placed a hand on his husband’s bare bicep. “You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister would have wanted.”

                 “Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!”

                 “What is one life, when weighed against millions? She.”

                 “Stop it!” Chrom’s voice rose causing Robin to jerk back in surprise. “You're one of us. You'll ALWAYS be one of us. There has to be another way. We just have to find it.” He grabbed Robin’s shoulders in a firm grip. His voice softening. “Promise me, Robin. Promise me you won't do this. Please.”

                 They stared at one other. He could see so much pain in Chrom’s eyes. It hurt. Could he make that promise? Could he keep it? He wanted to yet there was no guarantee this cycle would continue to work. Chrom and Lucina were strong in mind and body, but the next Awakener might not be. When would an opportunity like this present itself again?

                  “You have been so very kind to me, Chrom, always.” Robin gently, yet firmly, pushed Chrom’s arms down. “But this is my decision.”

                  “You can’t say that. We swore to stand by each other, remember? We're two halves of a whole.”

                  “Would you not do the same?”

                  Chrom opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to come up with a reply. They both knew he would, without hesitation, it was who he was, just as it was who Robin was. Neither of them would ask others to do something they would not.

                  “The time for deliberation is over, Awakener.” Naga broke in “The Grimleal have found us.”


	36. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final battle. I have both endings for you and I'll post them at the same time within the week.

                A loud roar pierced the air followed by a booming voice. “WRETCHED SON OF NAGA. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED.”

                Dragon Grima’s shadow loomed over head, the massive body seemed to block out the sun.

                “This is it.” Lucina said in a voice barley above a whisper. “Do or die, as they say.”

                Morgan took her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

                “Is everybody ready?” Chrom asked.

                Robin gave him a smile that held more confidence then he felt. “As ready as we’ll ever be.”

                “Then let's finish this!”

                Summoning her power, Naga teleported all she could high into the air atop Dragon Grima’s back. No pegasus or wyvern could fly to such altitude on their own. The wind was bitterly cold despite a volcano down below. Hair, cloaks, and coats were whipped about. Robin worried if bows would be of any use up here.

                Human Grima sat before them cross legged seeming rather board. His face had changed since the last time they saw him. His eyes were now an eerie red and below them were two more sets of eyes or eye like markings, Robin couldn’t tell, but it mirrored the design on his hand.

                “I can’t decide if you worms are very brave or very foolish.” He did not raise his voice to speak, yet everyone heard him as though this were a friendly chat over tea. “Either way, you took your sweet time getting here.”

                “I have a question.” Morgan raised his hand.

                Lucina quickly smacked it back down. “Not the time or the place.”

                “Now is exactly the time and the place.” Grima assured her. “I want to hear what the little blueberry has to say.”

                “Blueberry?” Chrom mouthed to his husband who pointed to his hair.

                Ignoring the nickname, Morgan ask. “How can you be the dragon we’re on and the person before us?”

                Grima rolled his eyes so hard it almost looked painful. “I can raise the dead, turn the world into a wasteland, go toe to toe with Naga, and I’m unkillable. Is being able to split my consciousness in half really that weird?” He rolled his eyes again. All Morgans asked that question. “And before anyone asks, because I know someone will, I didn’t want those you couldn’t bring to feel left out, so I thought I’d have my Risen King keep them company.” He tapped his chin in mock thought. “I wonder how many he’s slaughtered by now?” Grima made a show of yawning. “Look, I’m growing bored, so can we just get to the part where I do this?” He raised an arm into the air summoning spears of swirling black and purple around the group. When he dropped his arm a half second later, the spears rained down. Though there was no visible damage, everyone cried out in pain falling to a knee or lower.

                “Wh-what, what manner of magic?” Chrom panted. He felt as if he’d been cut a thousand times yet he saw no blood.

                “That…was no…magic.” Lucina forced herself to her hands and knees, but that was as far as her body could go. That effort alone had winded her and she could feel the sweat already cooling. “That is…his power.”

                “And so it ends, Robin.” Grima walked lazily to his other self. “See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless?” He leaned forward to come face to face with a kneeling Robin. “You have all thrown your lives away and the result is the same!”

                “Get away from him.” Chrom growled out finding the strength to grab Falchion’s hilt, yet that was all he had. There was nothing left to pull the sword free let alone swing it.

                Grima scowled at the Ylissen prince. “I don’t need you, you know? I already have one king. Another just seems…excessive.” He turned back to Robin leaning in even closer so he could whisper into his ear. “I bet you didn’t tell him or your little kiddies which Chrom it really is.” He pulled back. “I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently.” He smiled showing his fangs. “Get it?

                “We’re not done yet.” Robin gritted out.

                “Ya kind of are, but you don't want this, do you?” Grima cocked his head to the side. “You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends.” He held out an ungloved hand, the fell dragon mark clearly visible. “Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!”

                “Mother, you can’t!” Lucina cried out. “He’s lying!”

                “It has to be a trap!” Came Morgan.

                “I will have your decision!” Grima snapped his fingers in quick succession, impatiently. “Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?”

                Robin weakly batted the hand away. “Do you think me a fool?”

                “Yes, I thought that was obvious.”

                “You'd kill them anyway!”

                Grima made a ‘well, duh’ face. “Of COURSE I would. You’re mine either way, I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image.” He raised an arm towards Robin with his palm out. A cloud of swirling black and purple formed around him. “But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!” He clenched his fist and in an instant, the cloud and tactician were gone.

                Chrom stared in horror at what he’d just witnessed and did the only thing he could do; yell. “Robin!”

                Blackness, like a starless, moonless, night was all Robin could see. “Where am I?”

                A transparent Grima manifested before him. “Where your god wills you to be.”

                “You’re no god!”

                “Let’s not start with the semantics, okay? I have a lot to do, namely, get a bunch of fleas off my back. Literally.”

                Despite the situation, Robin rolled his eyes. “Still not funny.”

                “Yeah, well, you know what is? Dead Shepherds.”

                “I won't let you!”

                “’Let’? Ha!” Grima waved his arm across his body and a force smashed into Robin. “By the time I’m through with you.” Another strike. “You’ll be begging to join me!” A third strike.” But it’s too late! The game is over and I’ve won!”

                Blow after blow pummeled into Robin and he was powerless to stop it. His insides were on fire as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed.

                Grima was right. It was over and the bastard won. Robin had no final strategy. No cards left to play. No tricks up his sleeve. Nothing.

                Grima was right.

                ???: “——ve to ————ack!”

                Robin thought he’d heard something, but it had to be his imagination.

                ???: “Yo— ha——— fi— back! ——ghting!”

                There it was again. Slightly clearer, yet still indiscernible.

                ???: “Fight ba—! —ave to keep ——ing!”

                A voice! Yes! There was an echo to it, but could it be….

                ???: “Fight back, Robin!”

                “Chrom?” Robin found himself saying.

                Chrom: “You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!”

                “Chrom!” He pushed his torso up with his forearms. “Chrom, I can hear you!”

                By this point, Grima was frantically looking around for the mysterious voice. “You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!”

                Lucina: “I doubted you once, Mother. Never again. You can do this!”

                Morgan: “You’re stronger than some old, cranky, dragon, Mother. You’ve got this!”

                “I can hear them.” The tactician slid his legs under him and managed to stager to his feet. “I hear my family!”

                “Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Do you understand?!” Grima stamped his foot like a petulant child. “Frail! Insignificant! You are NOTHING!”

                “That’s where you’re wrong.” Robin put a hand to his chest. “I am a husband, a parent, a leader, and.”

                “If you say ‘your demise’, I swear!”

                “A friend. Human bonds are what give us strength and that’s something you’ll never understand.”

                Grima bared his fangs. “I understand more than you’ll ever realize.”

                Light started to penetrate the darkness.

                Chrom: “Return to us, Robin! Together, we’re stronger than even the fell dragon's might!

                Robin turned his back to Grima enraging him even more. “I'm coming, Chrom!” He started to run towards the largest gathering of light. “Hold on!”

                Like going through a door, Robin was back upon Dragon Grima’s back. The human form had teleported to the dragon’s neck.

                “Mother!” The siblings cried.

                “Children of man, take my power!” A warmth washed over everyone as Naga spoke. “Rise now and face the fell dragon!”

                As one, the Shepherds stood, weapons drawn.

                Grima growled low and the dragon let lose a deafening roar. “This means nothing! I’ve concurred this pathetic world nine times before now! All of you have died by my hand one way or other. This time shall be no different!”

                “Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you. If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber. If Robin strikes in Chrom's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all.”

                Morgan leaned over to his sister and whispered. “She’s said that twice in one day. How could we forget?”

                Lucina gave him a weird look. “How do you?”

                “Oh, look, here come some Risen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering what's gana happen to Risen King, don't worry. He's in the endings.


	37. Robin

                It was time. Did he let Chrom take the final strike or did he?

                Robin slid his gloves off. He looked to the left that bore his wedding ring and then to the right that was marred with the Grima mark.  He was Chrom’s husband, one of Lucina and Morgan’s fathers, and the only one that could stop this. Forever.

                But if he did this, then he might never see Chrom or his children again. No grandchildren. He’d never see a peaceful world. He’d never stand proudly beside Chrom as he was crowned exalt. Everything he’d yet to do would forever be undone. He’d never get to hold his baby girl again.

                He knew what he had to do.

                Robin clutched Chrom’s bicep causing the prince to turn to him. Though his heart hurt, it felt light. “I love you.” He kissed his husband lightly shoving his gloves into his hand. “But I have to do this.”

                “Robin?! Wait, what?”

                “I’m sorry.” Using his Wind magic the weakest he could, Robin threw Chrom back.

                “YOU WOULD NOT DARE!” Grima’s voice boomed.

                “I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable. In some way, I.” He shook his head. “No, we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together! For once, I'm glad you and I are the same.”

                Lucina and Morgan hurried to Chrom’s side watching, frozen.

                Robin turned to face Grima. “Now I can give my life to protect those I care for and for those that have yet to be born. I will not force my burden onto someone else. This is your last time jump.”

                He raised an arm into the air. A black and purplish ball of swirling energy formed. Robin wasn’t sure how he knew how to do this, probably a memory of Grima’s, but he’d use whatever means were available. He lobbed the ball of energy at his counterpart. It ingulfed Grima

                Grima glared at Robin barring his fangs. “He loved you and you wasted it.” As the last of his body vanished, Dragon Grima let out a death knell cry.

                “Mother!” Morgan cried about to race forward. Chrom caught him before he could. He struggled to free himself. “What’re you doing?! Mother’s.”

                Bits and pieces of Robin were starting to disappear.

                “Fading away.” Lucina finished in a soft whisper. She knew this would be the path her mother chose, but a part of her had hoped it would be different.

                “Why, Robin?” Chrom asked. “Why did you stop me?”

                Robin’s smile was watery. “You know why.”

                Chrom released Morgan and walked towards his husband. He cupped a hand to what remained of Robin’s face. “I’m sorry.”

                A smoky hand touched his wrist. “I’m not. Thank you, for everything. Tell the others it was an honor to fight beside them.”

                Chrom tried to hug him, but it was like trying to hug a cloud.

                “May we meet again in a better life.”

                “Robin, I.”

                The last of Robin faded away.

                “Love you.”

                Lucina held Morgan

                Once Robin was completely gone, the dragon started to descend at an alarming speed.

                “Naga!” Chrom called out tucking Robin’s gloves closer to him so as not to lose them.

                “I’m here. I have you.” Just like before, Naga summoned her power and teleported everyone back to the rest of the army.

                As a whole, they watched Dragon Grima plunge to the earth, throwing up a thick cloud of debris. When it settled, they could see the skeleton of a massive dragon.

* * *

                The slapped together celebration of Grima’s defeat was a mix of joy and sorrow. The war was over and the fell dragon would never cause trouble to their world again, but at a great cost.

                It was a hard-fought victory, yet felt so, so hollow without Robin to share it with. Chrom knew if Robin was here, he’d be chastised for looking so glum. ‘You’re the ruler of Ylisse. No matter how you feel, your people should never see you frown’. Randomly, he’d hear groups of people shout ‘To Lord Robin’ before chugging whatever they were drinking.

                Chrom removed himself from the festivities. It would only be for a moment. Surely nobody would notice. He was surprised to find Lucina and Morgan had the same idea and were looking at the stars together.

                “Shouldn’t the two of you be enjoying the celebration?”

                Lucina gave him a weak smile. “I could ask the same to you. Uncle Frederick will sprout more grey hairs when he finds out you’re missing.”

                “He’s preoccupied for the moment and probably will be for a while.”

                Frederick had been doing his best to keep Lissa’s mind off the sadness and with Owain’s help, Chrom knew she was in good hands.

                Chrom wrapped his arms around his children’s shoulders and held them close.

                “Mother.” Morgan spoke hesitantly. “Mother’s coming back, right?”

                “Of course he is. Naga said with strong enough ties, he’d survive. I believe in him. Robin’s out there somewhere and I’ll find him.”

                “We’ll find him.” Lucina corrected. “Together."

                He nodded. “Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. We’ll give our all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought.” Chrom raised his voice to shout. “Robin, if you can hear me, you will always have a place here with us.”

                Morgan joined in. “You can’t leave us now, Mother. I still have a bazillion question only you can answer.”

                Despite herself, Lucina laughed. She could just picture Robin shaking his head at their antics before shouting something himself. So, Lucina did it for him. “I cannot imagine a future without you, Mother. Not anymore. You need to live for all those who love you.”

                The three stood silently together, each pretending the others weren’t crying.

                “Something’s coming.” Morgan said after a while, his voice with a slight hitch.

                The royals stared at the approaching figure.

                “The Risen King!” Lucina breathed. “I thought he’d been killed as well.”

                “He’s the undead. You can’t technically kill him.” Morgan said.

                The Risen King stopped far enough away that they could see each other clearly, but not close enough for an attack.

                His right arm rose and the others reached for their weapons. However, his hand didn’t go towards his sword, but to his face. He pulled the cloth covering his lower jaw down. Unlike all the other Risen, his mouth wasn’t haphazardly sewn shut. He smiled. “Anything.” He dropped to his knees as purpalish vapor billowed off his body. “Can change.”


	38. Chrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you for reading and being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> If you're interested, I wrote and finished a short multi-chapter of what Grima and Risen King are doing called 'Awakening-Grima'

                It was time. Did he let Chrom take the final strike or did he?

                Robin slid his gloves off. He looked to the left that bore his wedding ring and then to the right that was marred with the Grima mark.  He was Chrom’s husband, one of Lucina and Morgan’s fathers, and the only one that could stop this. Forever.

                But if he did this, then he might never see Chrom or his children again. No grandchildren. He’d never see a peaceful world. He’d never stand proudly beside Chrom as he was crowned exalt. Everything he’d yet to do would forever be undone. He’d never get to hold his baby girl again.

                He knew what he had to do.

                “He’s yours, Chrom.”

                Falchion radiated a brilliant light in the Ylissian prince’s hand. He charged forward.

                Grima’s eyes grew in disbelief. “Chrom, don’t!” He held up both hands just as Falchion slashed across his chest. He staggered backwards holding his bloodless injury. “Why?” He fell to his knees as his body started to ripple away on the wind. Dragon Grima’s death knell cry drowned out the rest of his human form’s words.

                Once Grima’s body was completely gone, the dragon started to descend at an alarming speed.

                “Naga!” Chrom called out grabbing hold of Robin.

                “I’m here. I have you.” Just like before, Naga summoned her power and teleported everyone back to the rest of the army.

                As a whole, they watched Dragon Grima plunge to the earth, throwing up a thick cloud of debris. When it settled, they could see the skeleton of a massive dragon.

                “He's, he's finished.” Chrom couldn’t believe his eyes. “We did it!” He whirled to face his husband. “Can you believe it, Robin?”

                The tactician gave him a tight smile. “Grima has only returned to slumber. He’ll rise to threaten the world again.”

                “He'll never destroy it. One such as I, or the first exalt before me. One will rise up to challenge him.”

                Robin didn’t have the heart to remind his husband that THIS Grima had destroyed countless worlds before coming to this one. Chance was all that had saved them.

                Chrom turned to his army with a big grin. “Shepherds! Friends! The war is over! The fell dragon's era of chaos has been averted! The Risen will trouble our world no more! You all know that I'm a simple man, never one for speeches or song, but you need to know this. All that is good and brave in me and what I have done is because of you! We have weathered a sea of horror, but we did it as one. And, finally, we have come to the inviting shores of a bright future. Together.”

* * *

                Robin was amazed how quickly a large celebration could be thrown together. All kinds of food, music, and dancing. People were drinking and laughing. It was hard to believe that not so long ago, the world stood on the brink of ruin. He should be happy, enjoying this moment like everyone else. Yet…

                “Still feeling guilty, Robin?”

                “Huh?” He twisted his torso around to find his husband holding out a mug to him. “Oh, hello, Chrom.” He took the mug. “What is this?”

                “I have no idea. Basilio thrust them at me and yelled ‘drink’. Vaika was chugging it down and he seemed fine.”

                “Yes, because what Vaika does and doesn’t do is a good frame of reference.”

                They stood silently for a moment watching the celebrating people.

                “Don't bother trying to hide it.” Chrom wrapped an arm around Robin’s waist. “You're wondering if you should have sacrificed yourself.”

                “How can I not question it?” He gazed into the dark liquid in his cup. “I could have ensured my bloodline never threatens us again. But instead, I was selfish. Cowardly. I…”

                “No.” The Ylissen prince buried his face in Robin’s shoulder. “I won't lie: your death might have spared the world future grief. Perhaps. But I know for certain it would have robbed the world of someone very special.”

                “I'm just one man, Chrom.” His voice was so soft, it was almost covered up by the other noises.

                “An amazing man and the good you bring to the world will more than make up for it. You made the right choice, Robin. The people need you. Our children need you. I need you.”

                Robin felt tears prick his eyes.

                “I love you. I don’t want to think of a life without you.”

                “I love you too, Chrom.”

                He kissed his husband’s white hair. “Dance with me.”

                “Only if you let me lead.” Robin laughed setting his untouched cup on the closest flat surface he could see. “The last time I let you, you kept stepping on my toes.”

                “We change every other song.”

                “Deal.”

                They weaved their way to the dance clearing where those already present stopped to cheer, not just for the rulers of Ylisse, but for their heroes.

                “Don't you see?” Chrom whispered in his ear.  “You belong with us. We want you here to share our present and help create our future.”

                Lucina sat with her brother on a discarded crate watching the people around them. Morgan was bouncing his heels gently against the crate’s side.

                “Father’s really bad at dancing.” He laughed as Chrom’s foot landed on Robin’s.

                “Mother’s not very good, either.” Lucina gestured with her head. “Look at Uncle Frederick. No surprise he makes it seem easy while making it appear Aunt Lissa’s a natural.”

                “Do I know how to dance?”

                “Not like them, no. You have your own unique Morgan style. My skill is only passible.” She’d spent her whole life preparing for her fight against Grima. Learning proper etiquette wasn’t important. There wasn’t time.

                As if reading her thoughts, Morgan said. “We could learn all that stuff we missed now. We have all the time we could ever want.”

                Lucina smiled. “You’re right. We’re finally free.” 

* * *

                Risen King walked through the rubble that once housed The Table. The Table itself was still there, it couldn’t be destroyed. He could still see body parts of the Plegians that had come to fight. Weak and useless. Cannon fodder for the Ylisse and Regan Ferox army.

                He climbed up to the alter and sat beside it resting his sword across his lap.

                A thousand years was a long time to wait, but time was all the Risen King had.


End file.
